Kirishima's love
by GabbyGabGabs
Summary: Kirishima's love for bakugo is strong, and it's clear that everyone knows they belong together, even katsuki of course.
1. Kirishima's Confession

Kirishima sat in his room and rocked back and forth on his bed. He didn't want to believe the truth but it was hitting him like a train.

He liked Bakugo, he REALLY liked him.

"Oh god what am I gonna do?!" kirishima said and he began to tear up. He tried to stop himself from letting out tears. To him, crying about such a thing was DEFINITELY unmanly, but the more he thought about it he couldn't help it. He took a deep breath and started to sob. At least he was locked in his room where no one could see him, but it didn't mean no one could bother him.

Someone knocked three times on kirishima's door. "Eijiro? Are you okay love?" kirishima's mom was on the other side of the door. "I made your favorite for dinner and it's ready, come down."

"I-I can't right now mom, thank though. I'll come down later." He responded hoping he could keep his voice steady. When his mom is silent he assumes it works.

"…Is that, crying?! Are you crying Eijiro?! What's wrong, you never cry!" his mom practically shouted threw the door. She tried rattling the door knob and saw it was locked. "My boy, please open the door, what's wrong?"

"I guess it didn't work." Kirishima says under his breath before yelling back to his mom "I'm fine mom, really. Just please leave me alone." He doesn't even try hiding his voice anymore.

"My gosh, hold on I'll come back." Kirishima's mom says and then he can hear her walking down the steps.

With that, kirishima goes back to sobbing. He really doesn't know what to do or how this even happened. Bakugo was the first guy he ever had feelings for. Kirishima's always been good when it came to talking to girls, but he was always good talking to them as friends, he never tried nothing more and maybe that's why they got along with him so well. But he never considered it was because he was into guys!

"Oh my gosh, how? How did this happen?" Kirishima asked himself and thought back on the first moments he realized there could've been signs leading up to this.

There was the moment that kirishima first met bakugo. He was so excited to make new friends in a new class and he wanted to meet bakugo just like he met everyone else. Of course, when he first introduced himself, bakugo made some rude comment about wanting him to die but kirishima knew he was just acting out and laughed it off. He immediately took a liking to Bakugo and decided that he wanted to be the best of friends with him. When bakugo seen this, he eventually got used to having kirishima around and was fine with it.

Then there was the sports festival where kirishima and bakugo teamed up. He never had so much fun playing beside him. When bakugo was basically in the finals, he wanted to be his #1 supporter. He cheered louder for Bakugo than anyone in the stadium and was proud to call him his friend.

There were also moments where kirishima felt that some classmates were getting too close to Bakugo. Like midoriya, kirishima always felt midoriya wanted to be bakugo's #1 friend and it made him feel uncomfortable. When they were paired to be partners for the physical exam, kirishima put on a brave face but in fact he really felt…jealous. He wanted to be fighting beside bakugo and it made him kind of mad that it was midoriya instead. When bakugo and midoriya's turn was over he made sure to run up to bakugo and tell him what a great job he did.

Overall, they were always together in a way. In class, in the halls, walking home, and more. Kirishima loved talking with Bakugo. Even though most of the time bakugo was pretty extreme and tried to stay that way, he did open up to kirishima a bit more than anyone else.

It was today when they were walking home when Bakugo told kiminari and mineta to fuck off when they asked to join them for there walk (they just wanted to poke fun at them). Also, when they reached kirishima's house, kirishima had forgotten about the touching policy with bakugo and immediately lunged at him for a hug. Kirishima tensed up a bit afraid for what was coming next but to his surprise, bakugo actually hugged him back! Not as tight but tight enough to show he didn't mind. When kirishima let go, bakugo smiled a bit and said "see you tomorrow" and walked off. Kirishima's heart sped up uncontrollably and he knew he was blushing hard. He felt as if time itself had stopped for him to enjoy that moment. Once bakugo was out of sight he ran upstairs into his room and slammed the door before anyone could see how red his face was.

That was the moment kirishima realized how he felt about his friend. However, instead of feeling unbelievably happy, the truth had turned him into a sloppy runny mess. It wasn't that kirishima was ashamed of liking a guy, it was the fact that he didn't know what to do about it. Could he tell bakugo? Would bakugo hate him, or still want to be his friend? Would he tell the whole class? Could kirishima bring himself to stay friends with the boy he likes knowing he won't like him back?

As the questions rolled in, kirishima found himself crying even harder. "God I'm such an idiot, stop crying! So uncool!" he told himself but it wasn't working, he couldn't help but cry.

There was a knock at the door again and it was his mother. "Eijiro? You left your phone out here so I'm going to call one of your good friends okay? Maybe they'll know how to make you feel better." She said but kirishima had already drowned out his hearing from the world and continued to cry. "it's gonna be okay baby, I'll get help." She said and started dialing a certain persons number.

* * *

After a good ten minutes of crying, kirishima had fallen asleep. After another ten minutes there was a knock on the door. Kirishima groaned and tried to ignore it. He was clearly in no mood. However, the knocks got louder.

"Eijiro? I have a friend here to see you, you want to talk to him?"

His mom said from the other side of the door. Kirishima couldn't bother wondering whom she was talking about; he didn't really want to talk to anyone so he ignored her again. "Eijiro, if you won't talk to me, will you at least talk to bakugo, honey?

Kirishima's eyes shot open and he stared at his door for what seemed like forever. "W-wha…?" he mumbled. Maybe he heard her wrong. There was absolutely no way—

"Oi, riot, open up your mom left me in charge of you." Bakugo said threw the door causing Kirishma to fall off his bed face first. There was a loud thud and bakugo was curious. "hey, you okay?"

Kirishima scrambled to his feet immediately. "No…no, no, no, no, no, no! Why is he here?!" kirishima whispered to himself. He felt his tears rising up but forcefully held them down, THIS moment was definitely not the time.

Kirishma didn't know what to say. He stayed quiet for a moment until he heard him speak again. "Oi! Are you really in there?" he could hear he was getting impatient and he hated the waiting game.

"S-sorry bakugo, my moms a little crazy. Everything's fine, you can go back home." He said trying to sound cheery as possible but it was seeing the current circumstances.

"…Bullshit, now open the door. I already came over here to find out what's wrong with you so you might as well tell me if you're not gonna tell anyone else."

"Listen Bakugo I really do trust you, it's just that there's nothing to tell, y-you know? Sorry to make you come all the wa—"

"You have five seconds to open the door or I'll open it myself." Bakugo said sternly and kirishima panicked with fear because he knew he was serious. "5"

Kirishima thought about his options. Would bakugo really break down his door?

"4"

If he lets him in he doesn't necessarily have to tell anything…right?

"3"

Is he serious right now?!

"2!"

"Oh god!" Kirishima heard baukgo preparing one of his explosions so he quickly unlocked and yanked open the door hiding behind it. To afraid to move he stayed still.

He heard bakugo calm down and slowly enter his room. Kirishima stiffened and muted himself completely when bakugo was in his sight. Bakugo scanned the room.

"Don't play games with me, get out here." He said. Kirishima, still holding on his doorknob for dear life, cleared his throat a bit causing Bakugo to turn to him.

"H-hey bakugo. How's it goin buddy?" Kirishima tried smiling and flashing his sharp teeth. He wanted it to seem like everything's fine but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Come out." Bakugo said and kirishima scooted out from behind his door. "What's wrong."

"I told you, there's nothing wrong! Everything's fine man, honest."

"Your eyes are red. Like, super red."

"What?" kirishima ran to the mirror in his room and saw that he was right. His eyes were really red and it was clear he was crying. He groaned and mentally kicked himself. He should've washed his face and eyes before falling asleep.

"You know, for someone who goes on about how cetain things aren't manly, it looks like you cried a lot. What's going on with you?" Bakugo sat on kirishima's floor. Kirishima walked over and sat on the floor, in front of his bed, directly across from Bakugo and sighed.

"Listen, I really apprieciate you coming over but I don't want to talk about it." Kirishima said looking at the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look at bakugo or else he might cry again.

"Why's that?"

"Because I just don't want to."

"There's a reason for everything, now why don't you want to talk about it?"

"Because…" kirishima could feel his eyes becoming watery.

"Because I just can't! You might hate me and never want to talk to me again." Two drops of water rolled down kirishima's face and he knew there was no going back no unless bakugo just dropped the convo all together. He couldn't bring himself to lie because it's a very unmanly thing to do.

Bakugo scooted closer until he was right in front of kirishima he went to wipe the tears away but kirishima immediately flinched and reacted. He couldn't handle bakugo touching him right now.

"D-don't do that!" he went to grab bakugo's hands to stop him but bakugo was quicker and grabbed kirishima's wrist and squeezed a bit. Kirishima groaned at his touch and closed his eyes. More tears started falling. When kirishima opened his eyes again, bakugo was just staring at him. Then he put both of kirishima's wrist in one of his hands and wiped off his tears with the other. Kirishima felt something come over him while he watched bakugo with wide eyes. He couldn't help himself, or deny his feelings any longer.

"I like you." Kirishima said staring at the ground now. Bakugou was still holding his wrist with one hand but removed his other from kirishima's face.

"…Is that so?" kirishima nodded slowly. After a couple seconds he felt he made a mistake but then bakugo pulled kirishima's face up by his chin to his and they were only two inches away. Kirishima was completely thrown off guard and stared into Bakugo's eyes with wide eyes of his own. "Then say it again, except this time look at me and then you'll become mine."

Kirishima was glad he was sitting because if he wasn't he would've fell to his knees and it would've looked so unmanly. He couldn't believe his luck but right now he just wanted to complete his new mission. With his eyes half way open, he struggled to keep his breath and keep the deep blush off his face.

"I really like you." Kirishima says and bakugo smirks.

"Then be my boyfriend." Bakugo said and kirishima was over taken with joy.

"REALLY?!" he screams and lunges forwards into bakugo. He tackles him and they roll around a bit before bakugo's head is slammed to the floor and kirishima pounces on him. He groans in pain but can't bring himself to scold to happy boy on top of him.

"Yea, really."

"YES! This is great!" kirishima says and hugs bakugo. They both chuckle for a moment before kirishima lifts his face to look at bakugo. For a moment thy stare at each other and kirishima feels desire wash over him again. Bakugo must see it because he looks at kirishima like he's waitin for his next move knowing exactly what it's going to be.

Kirishima slowly dips his head and lightly kisses bakugo. He hums in the kiss and he can't believe how good it feels and how happy he is. Without warning bakugo flips them over so that kirishima's on the bottom and he deepens the kiss. Kirishima's in heaven before he hears a yelp. They both break the kiss and see kirishima's mom standing in the doorway.

"Mom!" kirishima yells and blushes harder. Bakugo just snickers.

"I'M SORRY! I'm-I'm so sorry! Uuh, B-bakugo would you like to join us for dinner? I made Eijiro's favorite. T-That's all I came to ask." She said trying her best to hide her face.

"Yes, sure." Bakugou responds not making any attempt to get off kirishima until he pushes him off. Kirishima's mom nods and runs out. Bakugou and kirishima stand up.

"Oh gosh she's gonna be bothering me for a while now." Kirishima sighed and heads towards his door. Bakugou grabs his arm and pulls him back.

"Oi, just to let you know for future reference, I'm top." Bakugou grins but he's serious.

Kirishima can't take how much heat has ran threw his face today. He yanks away from Bakugo and runs out of his room.

"I wasn't even thinking about that!"


	2. Kirishima's Helping Hand

Ever since Kirishima's confession, a full week has gone by since he's been dating Bakugo. Of course at first it took time to get used to. Some of there classmates were surprised and some really weren't. Kiminari, Mineta, and Sero would constantly pick at kirishima and call him lover boy, only to get blasted by Bakugo but they still found it fun anyway.

Life was great for kirishima. He never believed that Bakugo would like him back and that everyone would be so cool and supportive of there decisions. He got to hang out with Bakugo almost everyday and they were both able to be themselves. Kirishima loved being around bakugo.

But there were little flaws.

Everyone knew that Bakugo was a hot head and struggled to control himself and his anger at times. So, nowadays Kirishima was the first person people would go to if there was a problem.

Right now, kirishima was relaxing in his last period class. Today was a normal day and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. School was almost done and he couldn't wait to go home to take a nap. However, out of no where Kirishima as well as the rest of the class had jumped to the song of a big eruption from somewhere inside the building.

"Oh god, don't tell me…not right now." Kirishima mumbled to himself. As if on cue, someone could be heard running down the hall and stopping at kirishima's classroom door.

Midoriya slid open the door and huffed a bit to catch his breath before speaking. "H-hey, Eijiro, there seems to be a little, uh…issue, with Kacchan and he's not exactly in the best mood to listen to anyone right now, he's pissed."

Kirishima sighed and smiled softly at Midoriya. This never got old. Kirishima stood up and walked out the classroom and followed Midoriya to where the problem was. In the halls there were some kids running towards the situations and a lot running away with terror in their faces. Kirishima smirked at them and continued to walk.

They turn around a corner and there's a pile of kids yelling and screaming things. Under them you can see a bunch of burn marks that could've only been done by one person.

"H-he's in there, I would go with you but last time I tried calming him down he cursed me out and almost dragged me in his fight." Midoryia chuckled nervously. Kirishima understood and didn't expect him to be able to calm Bakugo down. In all honestly he would've been quite upset if he did, that was Kirishima's job.

"Thanks Izuku! I'll take it from here." He gave midoriya a thumbs up and then disappeared into the crowd of kids.

Kirishima had to shove his way threw the crowd. Most of them had there phones out and were recording or calling there friends and telling them to leave because one of the kids might blow (Bakugo). It took kirishima a good five minutes before he made his way up to the front. There, he saw Bakugo fighting with a random kid. They were both yelling, screaming threats and throwing punches.

"Back off, asshole!" Bakugo screamed and punched the kid in the rib. The kid gasped showing clear sharp pain but recovers quickly.

"No, YOU'RE the one who needs to back off!" The kid punches Bakugo in the face and kirishima knows it was a mistake.

"Tch." Bakugo holds his hand up and everyone immediately knows another explosion is coming. Once it goes off in the boys direction, the boy and the people arpund him either duck or jump out of the way as fast as possible. Bakugo creates a hole in the schools wall and it shakes up everyone in the area. The boy stands up to his feet and holds up his hands clearly still a bit aggravated.

"L-Look man, I was just heading to my last class and—"

"And you decided to bump me and say nothing. I guess you didn't know who you were fuckin with." Bakugo approaches the boy again and the boy tries to swing at him quickly. Unfortunately for the kid, Bakugo moved quicker and grabbed the boy in a headlock.

"A-aaah! Okay, okay, it hurts! " the boy screamed.

"You should of thought about that before when I gave you the chance to apologize!"

This is when Kirishima knew it was time for him to step in. He positioned himself in front of the crowd directly in front of Bakugo. "Hey, you!" He smiled at bakugo.

"kirishima not now, I gotta handle this asshole!" Bakugo squeezed the kids head tighter between his arm.

"Come on, Bakugo you don't need to hurt this guy. So what if he bumped you, he probably didn't see where he was going and didn't know who you were. If he did I'm sure he would've apologized on the spot!" Kirishima slowly stepped closer.

"Y-yea, just listen to him man!" the kid yelled from under bakugo's arm.

"Sshh, I'd be quiet if I were you." Kirishima warned the kid and continued to walk towards bakugo.

"I wanna rip his head off, so bad right now." Bakugo growled.

"I know, but I also know me and you can do something better." Kirishima winks at bakugo and he can see his eyes widen. Kirishima laughs and holds on to bakugo's free arm. "Come on, let him go."

Sure enough, Bakugo growls and lets the kid go. The kid falls back on the floor and just stares up at the glaring demon before him. Kirishima smiles at the boy and slings his arm over Bakugo's shoulder.

"Now, me and my mate here are gonna go to my house, watch movies, eat junk food, and play video games. Right after you apologize to him."

"As if I'd apologize to this crazy son of a—"

Immediately, the smile on kirishima's face was wiped off and he hardened his body. Everyone was clearly in shock that someone who looked so sweet and friendly could turn into the monster they saw before them. Everyone was frozen in fear waiting for what was going to happen next.

"Apologize." Kirishima said firmly and glared daggers into the boys soul. Clearly that was all it took to get to him.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm real sorry that I bumped you and didn't say anything." The boy shook as he spoke. Kirishima unhardened himself and his smiled immediately returned. When everyone else around them sighed with relief, bakugo smirked.

"Good, you're free to go man, have a good day!" and just like that the boy ran off.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Bakugo said and kirishima led them both out of the circle of students.

Once they left the building Kirishima stretched his arms out and turned to Bakugo.

"Hey, did that kid really bump you, or were you just starting trouble again?"

Bakugo shrugged."Nah he did, and he did apologize before, I just felt he said it way too low."

Kirishima sighed but smiled. "Of course you did."

"…Sorry for causing you so much trouble, I know it must be annoying at times."

"Yea, it can be a hassle at times…" Kirishima leans in and kisses bakugo on the cheek and hums "But I wouldn't trade you for the world." Bakugo grabs kirishima's hand and they walk back to his house to start there more than perfect evening.


	3. Kirishima's Noise

Chapter Rated M

Even though bakugo was a handful, kirihsima loved him. Just thinking about him made kirishima all giddy and mushy inside. He'd melt when Bakugo said something sweet (tried his best to) towards him, and his heart sped up like crazy whenever they had any sort of contact, especially kisses.

Whenever bakugo and him would have make out sessions, kirishima could barely control his ache for more. His mind would fill up with very sexual thoughts that he wouldn't ecer dae speak to Bakugo. He was too embarrassed and he didn't exactly know when would be the right time to tell Bakugo how bad he needed him. His mind would wonder to his aggressive thoughts if usually triggered like, the make out sessions or skin contact in any sort of way. But as of right now, Kirishima was having trouble keeping those thoughts at bay as he talked to his boyfriend in class.

As Bakugo watched Kiminari, sero, and Mineta act like fools, he wasn't aware of the little problem Kirishima was having. Kirishima squirmed in his seat. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no!' he was yelling in his head when he realized his erection wasn't planning to go down anytime soon. For some reason, kirishima couldn't get the dirty thoughts out of his head and luckily it didn't show too much in his face but it definitely would show in his pants if he were to move his hands and stand. 'What am I gonna do?!' he thought to himself.

"Hey, they dragged stupid Deku into there games, why don't you goplay with them?" Bakugo suddenly said snapping kirishima out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, nah I'm fine I'll probably catch up with them later or something." He quickly said and tried his best to flash his award-winning smile, except the smile he gave looked way too forced.

"Oi, you okay?" Bakugo asked.

"W-wha? Oh yea I'm fine! I'm fine! Just a little tired that's all." Kirishima tried his best to laugh.

"You look like there's something on your mind you're not telling me."

"Noo, n-nothing at all. Anywayyy, weren't you telling me something a second ago? Something about your mom?" Kirishiama quickly changed the topic back to what they were originally talking about a little bit before Kirishima's body started to act up.

Immediately, bakugo remembers and goes off. "OLD HAG!" Everyone jumps and retreats to the corner of the classroom to make sure they don't get in the way of Bakugo's fury just in case he decides to blow something up. Kirishima nervously laughs and waves to everyone to let them know it's okay. They all sigh and return to what they were doing and Bakugo continues. "She kept barking at me yesterday and first damn thing this morning!"

"And why is that?" kirishima asked with a soft smile.

"I think my stupid cousin is suppose to come stay with us for a week or something. She's super annoying, always bothering me, and following me around trying to get in my business!"

"Katsuki, I think your mom just cares about you." Kirishima laughs a bit.

"No, I was talking about my—"

"Bakugo, get up here." Mr. Aizawa called out to bakugo before he got to finish his sentence. "I believe you owe your classmates a thorough for your behavior the other day."

"Aaaargh!" bakugo grabbed his hair and leaned back yelling out of frustration. "Everyone's on me today!"

"Now, you barbaric animal." Mr. Aizawa said firmly and bakugo glared as he stood up.

"I'll be back." He muttered to Kirishima and he nodded as he watched Bakugo head to the front.

Kirishima chuckled as he watched his boyfriend walk to the front of the room. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly scruffy his hair was and how toned his arm muscles were, which led to him thinking about all of Bakugo's perfect traits. The one main thing that he loved was Bakugo's hands. They were always so aggressive with everything, and kirishima actually really liked it. When tying something Bakugo would do it forcefully, when holding something he would have a firm grip, and when it came to crushing certain things he'd do it with ease.

Kirishima could feel his face heating up again and eyes becoming half-way lidded. He couldn't help but think how much force would bakugo put into ramming inside of—

"Ngh!" Kirishima immediately regretted such a perverted scene in his mind. Now, he was harder than ever and was barely able to control himself.

When bakugo made his way to the front he look at his classmates and grunted. Midoriya instantly shook in fear, Tenya gave him a thumbs up to let him know to speak his best, and kiminari and mineta just stared at him with wide grins and big eyes.

'Assholes' Bakug thought to himself. Then he looked over to kirishima and noticed something was clearly off. He obviously wanted to help but there was literally nothing he could do right now, so he decided he'd say so,ething after finishing his apology. "I'm sorry for getting into…an issue with another student and causing the school harm blah blah blah, I'll try to be more safe and…"

As bakugo talked it wasn't helping kirishima's case one bit. Just hearing bakugo's voice right now was pushing him on the point for release, but he couldn't do it in here. He had to get out. When Bakugo made another groaning sound, Kirishma had enough.

"I-I absolutely have to use the bathroom!" Kirishima stood up quickly and yelled. He covered himself to the best of his ability as he ran out of the classroom. Of course everyone was slightly confused.

"Okay…" Aizawa said not even looking up from his desk to see that kirishima had already left. He was slowly falling asleep.

As Bakugo was finished with his apology, he started to pick up on certain things. About the way he was squirming, covering himself, and acting earlier. Not to mention the way he had dashed out of class. After Bakugo had pieced it all together he couldn't help but grin. Slowly that evil grin, turned into a crazy laugh. Once again, his students assumed something was going to happen and backed up.

"What's so funny?" Aizawa said wrapping and squeezing Bakugo's head with one of his robes. Bakugo immediately stopped laughing and got irritated.

"Tch! Nothing, geez! I gotta go to the bathroom, it's an emergency."

* * *

"Oh god, oh god" Kirishima sat in a bathroom stall with his erection in his hand. "Why did you do this to me, Bakugo?" He had managed to find one of the bathrooms that no one really goes in and luckily no one was in there now. It was just him alone in his stall.

Kirishima began stroking himself. Immediately he began to feel heated and became more needy. This time he let himself think about all of his crazy thoughts about bakugo, just like he always did when he pleasured himself. However, somehow this time was different. There wasn't that same zap that he had felt before when he was in class.

"A-ah, ngh…" kirishima was panting heavy and doing his best but it wasn't the same and he knew it. Even though it did feel good he wanted more. He tried his best to keep his voice down but not low enough to the point where he could easily hear someone walking in.

He continued to touch himself but then slowly started to give up when he realized this might not feel as good as he wants it too. "Ah, not enough…it's not enough." He started to pant.

"What's not enough?" he heard from the other side of his stall's door. He would've jumped out of him skin if he had no idea who this was, but the voice was too familiar and rough not to notice. Plus it would be cruel of him not to know his own boyfriends voice by now.

"W-what are you doing here?! Only one bathroom pass is allowed out at a time!" kirishima called out. Sure it wasn't as bad knowing it was Bakugo and not someone else, but it was still pretty damn embarrassing.

"I told Aizawa it was an emergency." Bakugo said. Kirshima noticed his footsteps were getting closer to the door and bakugo was now trying to push it open. Only to find it locked, of course. "But look at this, we're once again in the situation where you gotta secret but you won't let me in on it."

Bakugo's last set of words came out more menacing than he meant for them to sound and it send chills down kirishima's spine. He immediately felt the spark again and he become rock hard in his hand. He couldn't help but slowly start to jerk himself knowing the boy he's doing it to, is so close to him. It made him feel dirty and secretive, but great.

"Katsuki…go away." Kirishima managed to say without giving away what he was doing.

"Not until you open this door and let me finish you off myself." Bakugo growled. This comment almost pushed kirishima over the edge. He didn't really care that Bakugo already knew what he was doing, he just didn't want to stop.

"A-aah…haa..mgh" Kirishima tried his best to hold back his moans as he continued to stroke himself a little faster. The only problem was bakugo didn't like his position at all.

"Hey! Eijiro! I said I want to do it, don't you dare cum or I'll kill you!" Bakugo banged on the door and tried fiddling with the lock that kirishima could see bakugo could reach.

"N-no! It's embarrassing, just let me do it myself, okay katsuki? N-now could you please talk more?" Kirishima begged so that he'd have something musical to his ears when he came. He did see that bakugo was trying to pick at the lock but from the looks of it, he wasn't going to get too far. Kirishima closed his eyes and continued to thin about his sweet lover.

"Don't you dare ever tell my no, now open it!" Bakugo growled. He wanted to make Kirishima cum as much as kirishima wanted it himself. He continued to fiddle with the lock until…he got it.

kirishima soon noticed that everything went quiet. Bakugo was no longer yelling at him or trying to break down the door. Kirishima whimpered because those were the sounds he needed to hear. However, when he opened his eyes to see what had happened he realized that what he actually needed was an escape route.

Standing in the stall with him, was bakugo with an evil grin across his face. Before kirishima could move or react bakugo slammed the door and locked it, pinned kirishima's hands behind his back and held open kirishima's legs with his own. Immediately kirishima whined and panicked.

"K-k-katsuki! This isn't cool I was almost finished! A-and this is embarrassing let me go!"

"Were you really going to disobey me like that?" Bakugo asked with clear excitement but anger in his voice. Kirishima immediately stopped squirming and looked at the more dominant male right in the eyes. He felt like he was staring into the eyes of a beast ten times stronger than any beast out there. "You're definitely going to pay for that."

"K-katsuki, I-"

Before kirishima had any time to finish his statement, he was lifted up and before he knew it he was placed on bakugo's lap so that now, bakugo was the one sitting down.

"H-Hey! Wait I, NGH!" Bakugo grip kirishima's dick and started to stroke fast. Kirishima was so caught of guard he didn't know what to do besides let this happen to him. He really couldn't believe how good it felt for someone else to do this for him, but not just anyone, it was bakugo and that's what made it ten times better.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to be able to tell what was going on with you? You thought lying to me was the best way to go?" Bakugo whispered into kirishima's ear and he suddenly let's go of kirishima.

"W-wha? Why?!" Kirishima's heart dropped and he could feel his dick throbbing. He wanted more, he _needed_ more. "Why did you stop?!"

"Punishment, now be a good boy and beg." Kirishima looked back at bakugo with puppy eyes as if to beg bakugo to continue without him having to beg, but he wasn't budging at all, no matter how cute his little red riot was. Kirishima began to get anxious which let to frustration.

"Now, katsuki! Do it now!" he begged and whined. At the same time he grinded against bakugo, causing him to flinch.

"I didn't say to move, you're acting like a little slut." Bakugo said and gripped kirishima's member more aggressively this time.

"A-aah! I would gladly be your slut as long as you don't stop! Please, katsuki!" Kirishima yelled out. He didn't care for embarrassment anymore, he was long past that point.

Bakugo smirked. "Good boy." Kirishima continued to moan and scream out to Bakugo.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened. Bakugo quickly slapped his hand against kirishima's mouth so his last moan couldn't be heard. Kirishima muted himself instantly as well and neither of them moved.

"Dude I don't feel like goin to class!" the first voice spoke.

"Me neither, but we can't really stayed in here either." The second one said.

As the both started to way out there options on what they wanted to do, bakugo came up with a cruel, but clever way to get back at kirishima.

Slowly, he began to press against kirishima's tip and when he felt kirishima moan into his hand and he realized it wasn't audible, he continued to stroke him faster like before. Instantly kirishima began to thrust into bakugo's hand and moan. Once bakugo seen how much of a good time he was having he quickly removed his hand away from kirishima's mouth but continued to pull at him.

Of course, kirishima in shock instantly tried to cover his mouth again with his own hand. He knew he was a loud person and there was no way he'd be able to take the embarrassment of these guys finding him and his boyfriend like this. Unfortunately, bakugo also quickly grabbed kirishima firmly by both wrist and held his hands back behind his back. Kirishima panicked and clamped his mouth shut. He glared back at Bakugo before facing forward ad working on his sound control.

"The slightest sounds from you and they'll see you for the true slut you really are." Bakugo whispered into kirishima's ear. "This is all for locking the door and disobeying me."

Bakugo nibbled at kirishima's ear and he trailed down his neck with his tongue. "Nngh! Hmmm…" Kirishima was really struggling and bakugo knew it. to make matters worse, all of a sudden bakugo decided to bit down hard on kirishima's neck.

"AAH-!" Kirishima moan of pleasure was cut off by bakugo's hand which was once again planted over his mouth.

"Hm? You heard something?" One of the boys asked.

"No, I didn't. Why, did you? Probably something outside." The other responded.

Hearing that, bakugo turned kirishima's face towards him, and he was a hot mess. His face was completely dark pink all over, he could barely keep his eyes open, and he started to drool into bakugo's hand. Bakugo looked at the mark that he had left on kirishima's neck and then at all the pre cum kirishima was oozing. From how heavy he was breathing and the way he looked he could tell that kirishima was close.

"You just can't shut the fuck up, can you?" bakugo whispered and removed his hand from kirishima's mouth. Instead of responding, kirishima immediately crashed his lips against bakugo's. He, himself, had decided to make the kiss passionate and rough. He had never been more in love than this moment right now and he wanted bakugo to know it.

Immediately bakugo started to kiss him back. There was no need for a fight in dominance because kirishima never put up a fight seeing he knew who was boss. All of kirishima's moans were being released into bakugo's mouth and it only made him more aware of how much of a great job he's done.

It seemed some time ago those boys had left the bathroom and decided where they were going to go, but bakugo was too distracted to notice. He took his free hand, reached up kirishima's school uniform shirt, and began to play with his nipples. Kirishima had reached his limit.

"A-AAH!" Kirishima shouted as he came all over bakugo's hand and the bathroom stall walls. He had never seen so much come out of him before. At the end of his climax, he slumped down into Bakugo.

Bakugo took two of his coded fingers and shoved them in kirishima's mouth. Kirishima sucked his own cum off clean and bakugo cleaned the rest of his hand with his own tongue.

"Ka…katsuki" kirishima huffed.

"Hm?"

"Promise…promise that we'll do that again?"

Bakugo smirked. "Don't worry, next time I plan to make you cum twice as hard." Kirishima closed his eyes and was more than happy to hear that. "Oh no, don't fall asleep I'll take you home and then you can doze off, with me there of course."

* * *

 **This chapter took me forever to write, I think I was just stalling lol.**

 **Anyway, please look out for the next chapter and don't be afraid to leave reviews!**


	4. Kirishima's Jealousy

Kirishima was a lot of things:

He could be extremely friendly, which people knew. There wasn't a single person that kirishima has talked to that didn't immediately like him. He even managed to get someone like bakugo to like him, let alone date him.

He could be silly. Barely a day went by that kirishima didn't play and mess around with his friends in class. He was constantly pulling off pranks with Kiminari and scaring mineta for fun. Everyone loved that about him.

He could be gentle and tough. Just the other day someone had asked him to show them his quirk. Of course he felt pride fill his body as he hardened his whole body and everyone stared in amazement. He truly lived up to the name red riot. However once someone walked pass with a small dog, kirishima immediately dropped his stance and fell to the ground to pet and give the dog all his affection. Everyone found it cute.

People knew kirishima could be smart, silly, stubborn, fun and more. But no one really expected him to be the jealous type.

At the moment he was in his last class of the day at school. His teacher wasn't really paying much attention and neither was kirishima, he was honestly too busy daydreaming over his boyfriend. He thought about his face, his hair, his evil glare, and his voice. Whenever he thought about Bakugo's hands, he thought about the feeling of them against him the other day in the bathroom so he avoided that memory as much as possible. It made him blush way too much and way too embarrassed.

He really was starting to fall deep for bakugo. He couldn't wait to see him everyday after school so that they could walk home together. When they had time, they'd see each other on the weekends and have all sorts of fun. One of kirishima's favorite things to do was make bakugo smile and laugh. It was so rare that it made it even harder to avoid trying. Whenever he did manage to get a smile, it filled him with happiness.

Today, he intended on doing the same thing. He wanted to meet Bakugo after school, invite him over for games and a movie, and make him laugh. He had planned out a perfect afternoon to spend with his best friend/boyfriend , and wasn't going to let anything ruin it.

Well, that was until Ashido walked over to him and burst his bubble.

"Hey, kirishima! Where's bakugo goin? And who's that girl with him?" She asked in her perfect pitched voice.

"That…girl?" kirishma was confused clearly so ashido pointed out the window in the classroom.

"Yeah! That girl! See? You can see her and bakugo walking away from the school from here." Ashido said and Kirishima immediately jumped up and pressed his face to the window.

She was right, there was a girl with Bakugo, and they were walking away from the school. He couldn't exactly make out her face, but she did have long sandy blonde hair like bakugo's color and looked the around same age. However, last time he checked, bakugo didn't have any siblings like that. So who was this girl?

Suddenly the girl looks over at bakugo giggles and wraps her arms around him as they walk. Kirishima watched carefully for Bakugo's reaction, but he was shocked to see there wasn't one.

He slammed his hands and head against the window and stared in disbelief. "Huuuuuuuuuh?!" kirishima squealed and Ashido shushed him.

"Ssssh, kirishima! Yea, the teacher isn't payng much attention to us right now, but don't catch his attention! Wow kirishima, I never imagined you being the jealous type." She snickered.

"W-wha?" Kirishima looked at her as he processed what she had said. "Me? The jealous type, n-no I don't think so. I'm positive katsuki just chose to hang out with his…new friend today…without exactly…telling me."

Kirishima lowered his head and ashido was clearly able to see that something was going threw his head that made him feel down. She quickly wrapped her arm around him and squeezed tight.

"Don't worry bud! I'm sure Bakugo will call you tonight and tell you all about his new friend. I don't wanna see that cute face of yours down! Love you, see you later!" and with that ashido was gone as the last bell of the day rang.

Kirishima returned to his desk and retrieved his things. He didn't rush to leave class, because apparently he wasn't meeting his boyfriend today. With a little bit of hope, kirishima returned to the window to see if his boyfriend might've been waiting for him, and that the girl was just saying hi.

But when he returned to the window, bakugo and the girl was gone. Kirishima felt a little sting in his heart as he left school that day.

* * *

Later that night, kirishima lied in bed and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't understand what was really happening. Bakugo had not called him to tell him about the girl he seen or even called him to say hi! They hadn't really talked that much that day. He seen bakugo first, second, and third period, but the rest of the day they were apart. Bakugo didn't say anything this morning about a girl. In fact he seemed kind of aggravated. Now that kirishima thought about it, he didn't remember anything happening to bakugo recently that made him angry.

Kirishima was starting to become restless. He decided to be the first and call his boyfriend, seeing he clearly didn't intend on calling him. As the phone rang, kirishima was already nervous. Usually Bakugo would pick up the phone after five seconds for him, but it was only seconds away from voicemail when bakugo finally answer.

"QUIET MOM, EIJIRO IS ON THE PHONE…hello?" kirishima heard bakugo yell at the top of his lungs and return to his normal voice. Kirishima felt kind of relieved hearing his boyfriends voice.

"H-hey! I was just calling to say hi, I didn't see you after school today." Kirishima said.

"Oh yeah, sorry bout that." Bakugo said. And that was all.

"Sooo, did anything happen? Like did something or someone come up?"

"Oh yeah, no nothing serious my mom just needed me to come home to help with dinner." Bakugo said and kirishima immediately felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Did bakugo just…lie to him? To kirishima it didn't look like he went straight home. Him and that girl were taking there sweet time walking away from school. Also, kirishima gave bakugo the opening to tell him about this mystery girl, but he didn't. Kirishima's chest was knotting up, but for now he decided to let it slide.

"Okay then." He said trying not to sound too harsh. "But everything's good then?"

"Yup, grand." Bakugo said but he clearly didn't sound happy.

"Alright, so-" Before he could finish his statement, kirishima hears a door open and close on bakugo's line. All of a sudden there's a high pitched giggle in the back and bakugo sighs.

"Sorry kirishima, but this isn't a good time right now. I promise I'll call you back later okay?"

"Uh…okay." Krishima mumbled.

"Hey, who's that?" was the last thing kirishima heard before bakugo hung up. The voice sounded completely different and high-pitched…like a girls. Kirishima knew far too well that wasn't bakugo's mom talking with such a voice.

Sadness had turned to fear, and now fear was turning to anger. Kirishima HATED being angry, because it wasn't him. It made him feel vulnerable and silly. He knew he'd have to work on controlling these emotions later, but right now, bakugo had too much to answer for.

* * *

The couple of days that passed weren't so different and it fueled kirishima's anger even more. Bakugo seemed real distant, wasn't talking to Kirishima as much as he used to, and he still hasn't told him about the mystery girl. Kirishima really didn't want to believe it, but the thought of Bakugo having a secret lover was really killing him and it was beginning to show. All of kirishima's friends were starting to notice how downs he's been. It was like a cycle of emotions for him. First he'd sulk, and then he'd get paranoid, and turn full blown angry. Everyone thought it was best to give him his space, but some thought it was time for him to get out of this mood swing pattern. Ashido was the first to approach kirishima during last period.

"Hey, kirishima. How you doin buddy?" she asked kindly. She did her best to stay calm instead of her usually excited self. The last thing she needed right now was to overwhelm her friend with her overly positive attitude.

Kirishima looked at her, and then pressed his forehead against his table and sighed. "I'm okay, ashido. Thanks for asking."

"Nooo, you're clearly not. Is this about Bakugo and that girl?" once she asked, kirishima sat up, folded his arms, and pouted.

"I don't know what's wrong with him! He's not telling me anything about her, he's barely talking with me these days, and doesn't even have time to hang out with me! It makes me upset at times, but mostly angry!" Kirishima said and he unconsciously hardened his arms and bared his shark-like teeth.

"U-uh, okay! It's okay bud, calm down a bit you're scaring some of the other students." Ashido patted kirishima's back as he unhardened himself. She was right, half the class thought kirishima was gong to explode and most of them took cover just in case.

"Gosh, I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do. I bet he's with her right now, maybe listening to her tell him all about her day. This sucks!"

"Don't be so down, kirishima! I doubt they're even together." Ashido says as she walks over to the window. "In fact, I bet he's right outside waiting for you to finish class to…wha?!" Ashido cuts herself off as she looks out the window. When kirishima gave her a funny look she turned back to him and giggled nervously, praying he wouldn't look.

"Is…is he out there?"

"Well...he's out there alright." She mumbled.

Kirishima walked over to the window, thinking his boyfriends heart finally returned to him. However, once he looked out the window he was very disappointed. Bakugo was out there, but he was once again with the girl with long beautiful hair, who was bouncing around bakugo as they walked. Once she thrown herself at him and hugged him, kirishima lost his patience.

"SON OF A-" Kirishima yelled as he hardened his whole body.

"Yikes!" Ashido squealed and the whole class prepared themselves for whatever might come next. Kirishima was fuming.

"WHY is he doing this?!" kirishima shouted and banged on the glass. It was a miracle that it didn't break, and it was even a bigger miracle that bakugo and the girl was able to hear it. Both of them stopped walking away and slowly turned around to see where the noise came from.

"Oh crap!" Ashido said and she ducked down, pulling Kirishima with her. After a couple of seconds, she peeped her head threw the window to see if they were still searching for who made the noise, but they stopped looking and were gone.

Ashido sunk back down and looked over at kirishima, who looked like a puppy sulking. She grinned lightly and wrapped her arm around him.

"Let's go shopping, huh?" Ashido lightly smiled and kirishima groaned out of sadness but acceptance.

* * *

Later that evening, ashido and kirishima had checked out almost every store in the nearest mall. Ashido shopped for clothes, school supplies, shoes, and all sorts of stuff and did not hesitate to drag kirishima into every store. Time to time she'd ask him his opinion on certain stuff before buying it.

"This! How would this look on me?"

"Awww these shoes are so cute! They're to die forrrrr!"

"Oooo, this one! This one!"

Even though Ashido was dragging him around, and asking so many questions, kirishima was actually having some fun. He was able to shop along with her and laugh at the jokes she made. At this point, kirishima realized that Ashido really must've been one of his real close friends because she was always by his side and she went this far just to distract him from thinking about his stupid excuse for a boyfriend. They've already spent hours in the mall, but Ashido had one more store she wanted to go to.

"These guys have these really plump peaches that I like so I think I'll pick some up along with some other stuff and then we can go, I promise!" she squealed as she led him to the next shop, but all of a sudden kirishima stopped walking and just stared at her. When she noticed she stopped too.

"Huh? What's wrong kirishima? Don't tell me this is a secret love confession you're about to me." She joked but it was clear she was nervous for what kirishima was going to say.

"Ashido…I just want to say thank you. You know, you really didn't have to do this, but you did and that tells me a lot about you. I think you're the first girl I've ever gotten this close to and I'm glad it's you. Thanks, ashido." Kirishima said with a big heart and to her surprise his usual smile was plastered on his face again.

At first she just stared at him, taking in his words. Soon she loosened up and smiled softly. "Call me Pinky."

"And call me Eijiro."

"Whew! I really thought you were going to make a confession to me about a secret love or something!" she laughed and kirishima laughed with her. She clung onto his arm as they walked to the next shop.

* * *

"Do you think this one is good?" Ashido asked picking up a peach and examining it from all angles. Kirishima leaned over and looked at the fruit.

"Nah not that one. Check this one out!" he said and showed her another peach.

They were in the fruit and veggies section in the supermarket of the mall. So far ashido had only picked out two out of six peaches she wanted to bring home. She could've honestly picked any of them but she wanted the ones she felt were special, and in this case the special ones were the ones that kirishima and her picked out.

"This is fun, what else do you have to get from here? Are you making dinner tonight at your place?" kirishima asked. As he went through the different peaches, he wasn't thinking about bakugo, or school, or anything at all which made him content.

But then he heard a laugh. A laugh that sounded cute, high-pitched, and way too familiar. He quickly looked up and spun around searching the crowd for who could've laughed like that. For a moment he considered giving up because he didn't see anyone, but then he heard it again and sharply turned in the direction it came from. He was beyond surprised to see the long sandy blonde hair that he'd notice anywhere. It was the girl; she was standing outside of the market and kirishima could see her a little more clearer now. She had a small shape but still lovely. Her eyes were different because one was crimson and one was green! Even though her eye colors were funny she was still…beautiful. When kirishima saw her, she was alone on her phone.

Until out of nowhere, bakugo walked up to her and took her hand leading them elsewhere.

Kirishima lost all thoughts of restraint and quickly started to put down peahes and leave the store, without Ashido noticing. 'Sorry Pinky, I just have to know. I'll make this up to you another time.' He though to himself and quickly looked for where bakugo and his friend went. Once he spotted them, he followed but stayed at a distance.

"Hey eijiro! I think I found all of the peache—huh?" Ashido stopped speaking when she noticed kirishima was no longer next to her. In fact he wasn't even in the store. "Huh?! W-What?! Where did you go! Eijiro!" She looked around frantically hopng she wasn't ditched and this was all a game for him; that would make her feel like crap. Luckily for her she quickly got a glance of him walking away from the shop with determination in his eyes.

"U-uh! Okay okay, think Pinky!" ashido said to herself. She wanted to catch up and see what was going on with kirishima but she also couldn't leave without her perfect peaches. "Okay! Buy these first, then go after Eijiro!"she told herself and ran to the cash registers.

In the meantime, kirishima kept up his chase. He followed them down every hall they turned on and stood near every store they went to. He couldn't help but notice how they stuck together like glue, just like how kirishima and bakugo do. Every step he took closer to them, his heart felt like it was going to burst. He wanted to scream but he couldn't, for now he'd just have t wait and see if what he was thinking was true.

Unfortunatley for him, he got his answer.

It seemed like Bakugo and the girl had finished there shopping. Most of the bags Bakugo held but they all looked like they were mainly for her. As the made there way to the exit, Kirishima followed. There was a point where they stopped and and were talking by the exit so kirishima quickly hid behind a pillar in the mall. He watched carefully from behind it, but soon wished he hadn't. Out of nowhere, the girl jumped around a couple of times, jumped on bakugo for a hug, and kissed him on the cheek. Kirishima watched with wide eyes to see what his boyfriend would do. Would he tell her to back off? Would he tell her he didn't have feelings for her like that? Would he mention kirishima right now?

But all bakugo did…was smile.

He smiled. The girl made him smile and that was kirishima's job. He didn't think it was possible for some randonm girl to put a happy face on his beloved Bakugo, but she did. He couldn't believe it, and that wasn't the only thing he couldn't believe.

This changed everything. Bakugo was no longer his beloved bakugo. He was a liar, a jerk, a sneak…and a cheater. Bakugo and the girl started to walk out of the mall but Kirishima no longer needed to watch and there was no point of following them. He turned back and slouched against the pillar. All of a sudden he heard his name being called, but didn't leave his little world of sadness to see it was Ashido.

"Hey! Hey, I finally caught up." She said and stopped for air. When she finally caught her breath she looked at kirishima with worried eyes knowing something was clearly wrong. "W-What's going on Eijiro? What happened, are you okay?"

"…They were here." Kirishima said as tears filled his eyes. Ashido panicked as she watched him slide down until he was sitting on the floor with his back rested against the pillar.

"W-Who? Who was here?"

"Bakugo…and that girl…she kissed him, and…he smiled." Kirishima managed to croak out. His lip started to curl as he tried to hold back his cries that needed to be released.

"Oh…" Ashido whispered and she lowered herself next to kirishima. "Oh, Eijiro I'm so sorry."

"He had a secret girlfriend and I was too foolish and in love to see it." Kirishima cried out as tears started to roll down his face. Everyone knew kirishima firmly believe in manliness, but right now, crying is what he needed. It wasn't the first time he cried over Bakugo, but of course, now it was totally different.

Ashido's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her new close friend crying. She quickly pulled him in for an embrace, and let him cry to his hearts content right in the middle of the mall.

* * *

It was dark by the time Ashido and kirishima decided to go home. Ashido walked home with him because she knew that's what he needed right now.

"I can't believe that jerk! Next time I see him, I'm going to throw acid all over his face! How could he?!" Ashido yelled. She was clearly more angry about the situation more than anything.

"I don't even know, I guess I chose the wrong one to love." Kirishima sighed and kicked pebbles as he walked. "I feel like shit, how did I not see it coming?"

"No one really sees stuff like this coming, eijiro. It's nowhere near your fault and you need to know that. Besides, it's that jerks loss. He's a fool for not seeing what a magical, kind-hearted, strong person you are. You're gonna make a great hero without him for sure." Ashido pumped her fist in the air and yelled.

Somehow, it made kirishima feel slightly better. "Are you confessing a secret love for me, Pinky?" he joked.

She was so surprised that he was able to do that right now that she laughed extra hard. When they stopped in front of his house, kirishima hugged her to say thank you.

"Wait," Ashido said and went rummaging threw the bags she had from shopping. It took her ten whole seconds before she pulled out a peach. "I want you to have this peach, it was the most special peach I found there so I want to give it to a really special person. It's okay to be sad about this Eijiro, it's natural. But just don't beat yourself up about it, let that explosion fool know who he messed with the next time you see him!"

Kirishima smiled and took the fruit. "Thanks pinky, you're the best friend a guy like me could ask for."

"I know right?!" she giggled. "Have a good night Eijiro! I'll see you tomorrow in school!" she said and she ran off to get home.

Kirishima watched her before entering his own house. Once he opened the door, the family scent of his house filled his nose and he suddenly felt at peace. He heavily sighed before taking off his shoes and heading to the kitchen. He put his best fake smile when he saw his mom finishing up dinner.

"Eijiro! You're later than usual. Everything okay?" she smiled at him. He couldn't exactly bring himself to tell her what was happening at the moment so he lied.

"Yeah me and Ashido just went to the mall and got some stuff. Everything's perfect."

"That's good, did you talk to Bakugo today?" she purred. Even though he was a beast, kirishima's mom really liked bakugo. Maybe that's why he didn't really want to tell her right now.

Kirishima's mood suddenly went from sad to angry. He switched phases really quick and wanted to do nothing more but rip Bakugo's heart out. "Yuup! He's fine too." Kirishima lied threw his teeth and clenched his fist.

"That's great! Well, he called the house today and wanted to talk to you, but I told him you were out so he said to just call him back later." Kirishima's mom said and started to set up plates at the table.

Something in Kirishima's heart ached and it made him feel worse. His fake smile was immediately wiped off his face when he realized at this point Bakugo was being unfair by holding onto him. He thought about the last couple of words Ashido had said to him. "Let that explosion fool know who he messed with." She was right, he was threw.

"You know what mom…I think I'll go over to him now." Kirishima said and before she answered he had already started putting back on his shoes. His mom looked back at him surprised.

"What?! Are you sure? Right now?!" she asked.

"Yea! I'll only be a couple of minutes, ten tops." He said before leaving the house and closing the door. "I'm gonna give that asshole a piece of my mind." Kirishima growled to himself.


	5. Kirishima's First HeartBreak

Kirishima had managed to calm down when he reached Bakugo's house. He knew once he got in there, he'd have to continue to continue to control his emotions, even though it ws going to be hard. He rung the bell and waited for someone to answer.

Bakugo answered the door and kirishima felt like smacking him and running, but that wasn't very manly at all.

"Hey, what you doin here it's so late and cold." Bakugo asked and looked over kirishima. He was clearly able to tell something was wrong.

"We have to talk. Now." Krishima said firmly and crossed his arms.

"Um. Okay, here come in." Bakugo moved to the side so kirishima could walk in.

He looked down and noticed a pink bag on the floor, but decided to ignore it for now. He followed Bakugo straight up to his room and they closed the door.

"So, what's going on exactly?" bakugo asked as he laid back on a desk top chair in his room. Kirishima took a couple of deep breaths and sat on bakugo's bed.

"These past couple of days, a lots been going through my mind. To be honest, it's actually painful; all those thoughts I had. But one thought I had suddenly reminded me of something."

Bakugo sat up straight and stared at kirishima with the crimson eyes kirishima's come to love.

"You remember the time you came over, and you found a way to pry out of me how I felt about you?" When Baugo nodded kirishima continued. "Well, that was one of the happiest days of my life. I never dreamed that you'd be so understanding and want to date me when I told you I loved you, but there's just one problem."

"And what's that?"

"You never said it back." Kirishima said in a low voice that clearly stated he was pissed off, but Bakugo was becoming frustrated with this conversations well.

"The hell? You're mad about that?! I really have to say it for you to know that?" Bakugo asked.

"When it comes to someone like you, yes, say it."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Bakugo growled but kirishima was nowhere near intimidated right now.

"Say it." he repeated, this time growling. Bakugo stood quickly to his feet and walked over to kirishima with death written all over his face. Quickly kirishima did the same. He stood and walked towards bakugo until they were inches apart, glaring into each others eyes. At first they remained silent for a moment to see who would break, but when Bakugo seen kirishima was serious he was the first to speak.

"I love you." He said plain and simple and that was enough to push kirishima over the edge.

He could no longer hold his glare as he felt the sadness, fear, and anger all rise up in him ad start to turn.

"Liar." Kirishima whispered.

"What was that?!"

"I said you're a damn liar!" kirishima pushed bakugo back and his eyes widened in surprise at his boyfriends actions. "I know what you did!"

"The fuck are you talking about I didn't-"

"How long? Huh?! How long have you been cheating on me?!"

Bakugo stared wide eyed at kirishima. He couldn't believe was he just heard. Soon he became real angry and bared his teeth and glared daggers. "What, the FUCK, are you talking about?!"

"Don't make that stupid face at me thinking I'm going to take back my question. How long?!" kirishima's hands started to shake.

"You're really starting to piss me off Eijiro, I never even looked at anyone else, now tell me-"

"Stop lying! There's no point in trying to deny it, I already saw you…with her. How could you do this to me, Katsuki?" kirishima looked down and was slowly starting to lose his voice, the way he was losing the heart to do this. "Was I a bad boyfriend? Was I not enough? It wasn't a game to me, but it clearly was to you. She was so pretty, and happy with you like you were happy with her. And her hair, it even matched yours, is that why you liked her? But it doesn't even matter if I wasn't enough for you, you should've just left me first!Not do this to me, not like this."

It was all starting to make sense to him now, the reasons why bakugo was so distant and didn't have time to talk or hang out with him. He was growing tired of kirishima. Instead of breaking up with him, he just decided to get a partner that could fill his needs better. But that led to kirishima wondering why would bakugo still hold on to him. Then kirishima remembered the moment they shared in the bathroom. He could've been staying with kirishima just to experiment. That memory no longer made him blush; instead, he felt utterly humiliated.

He looked down and felt tears coming to his eyes as he clenched his fist. "You…you…" he couldn't seem to find the right words to say to Bakugo, he just wanted this pain to be over.

Before he knew it bakugo was real close to him again. He held kirishima's face up with both hands and looked deep into the eyes of the crying boy in front of him.

"I'm gonna give you one chance and one chance only, not to say what I know you're gonna say. You're making a mistake." Bakugo said the steadiest he could.

As kirishima looked into bakugo's eyes, he saw all of there past memories from the day kirishima first met bakugo. It filled is heart with such sadness to know the person he trusted most wasn't trustable at all. He tried his best to harden his heart but he couldn't, not in front of him. Either way, he still needed to do this.

"You're a jerk." Kirishima manged to whisper as he quickly but lightly took bakugo's hands away from his face. "And I'm breaking up with you."

Instantly, kirishima saw something in bakugo's eyes that he had never seen before. It looked like something snapped deep within him and little did he know, something did. Bakugo was beyond taken back. He couldn't even tell which emotion he should feel right now. Angry? Sad? Confused? Fearful? He didn't know, but what he did know was that kirishima was the fool here, not him, and he wasn't going to be easy on him about it.

"Fine." Bakugo spat and walked to his bed. he got on his phone plugged in his earbuds and dismissed kirishima just like that. " I couldn't care less."

Kirishima sniffled a bit before glaring at his ex. "I know you couldn't, and that's why I was an idiot for loving you so much." With that said, kirishima left bakugo's room and house. Once he did, bakugo took the pillow off his bed and yelled into as loud as he could before ripping it apart.

* * *

On the way home, kirishima decided to run. It wasn't because he had wanted to get away from bakugo's house, it was because he wanted to get away from it all. All the people, all the buildings, all of his memories, all his emotions, everything. He was battling between feeling strong and mighty and feeling weak and alone. On one hand he felt strong because he knew it took strength to do what he did. Not every person can confront there lovers and tell them they no longer want to see them because of major mistakes they made, a lot of people stay in relationships like that, hoping things will get better. Kirishima did hope things would get better, but he knew he couldn't stay with someone who didn't love him, and that's why he felt powerful for telling bakugo straight.

On the other hand though, he felt weak and alone because of that exact reason. Bakugo didn't love him, and that was reason enough to feel powerless. He had put all his eggs in one basket just to be disappointed. Right now, he didn't want to think too much about it. As he ran, he felt the cool air run all over his body and it felt great. He closed his eyes and moved faster. With every step he tried to empty his mind and thinking about nothing but his bed.

When he got home, he felt this was probably enough to relax him for a while. He was able to take a shower without thinking about it, he was able to eat dinner with his family and not think about it, and he was able to do his homework without thinking about it.

But when it came time for bed, kirishima couldn't fight the urge to cry himself to sleep. He wondered if his beloved ex was doing the same thing. He probably wasn't, was kirishima's last thought.


	6. Kirishima's Apology

The next two days, Bakugo hadn't shown up to school. Kirishima received constant questions about the whereabouts of his ex. He told them he assumed that bakugo was at home, but he didn't tell them that they broke up. He decided he was going to leave that part to Bakugo and hope he could be civil about it.

In school, kirishima tried his best to stay positive and not be a soppy mess over his ex who broke his heart. So far it was working out a bit. A good amount of his friends did notice he was different, but he just told them he was tired and they settled for it.

"Okay bro but you know if anything's wrong, you can talk to me. I'm here!"

"Get lost of rest okay? You seem slightly off."

"Hope everything's good man! Come see me if you ever want to hang out or just talk."

He received a lot of comments like these and did his best to smile to the friends who said something. These last couple of days was draining; he was becoming tired of pretending to be okay. Luckily the day was almost over so kirishima could go home and rest. He wouldn't have to pretend anymore, just like he didn't have to pretend with Ashido.

"It would be foolish of me to ask if you're okay, but I want to know if you are getting better at least." She said and smiled sweetly at him.

"I mean, I guess. I'm faking it till I make it, you could say." Kirishima responded with a light grin and Ashido giggled.

"Well, you'e doing a great job. I bet that jerk really is at home mourning to death right now. He should've known a good thing when he had it."

"Thanks but, I doubt he's doing any sort of mourning. He's probably out there somewhere talking and loving up his girlfriend." Kirishima said and he pouted. He didn't want to believe it, but it was probably true. He banged his head against his desk and kept it there.

"Eijiro…" Ashido truly felt bad for him. She rubbed his back in little circles because she heard somewhere it was calming. Suddenly kirishima's phone, that was on his desk, started to buzz. "Hey, Eijiro your phone went off, I think you got a notification."

"Could you read it for me? I can't be bothered right now." He said with his face still planted in his desk. Ashido picked up his phone and opened it. It was a reminder from his calendar.

"It's a reminder…it's about Bakugo's cousin coming over?" ashido said softly as if the mentioning of Bakugo's name was going to make kirishima blow up.

Kirishima groaned loudly. "Just delete it."

"You sure? It's nothing important right?"

"No not that I…wait." Kirishima said and he realized something. He had that conversation with Bakugo about having a family member coming to stay with him for a while like two weeks ago, why was it coming up now. "Wait, wait lemme see."

Ashido handed kirishima his phone and he read the reminder. 'Bakugo's young cousin, staying with him for 2 weeks.' When he looked at the date, it was wrong. Kirishima had entered it in on a Wednesday a week early. It was suppose to be last Wednesday his cousin was coming.

That meant they were already here.

Kirishima shot up out of his chair unbelievably quick and startled Ashido. "W-What is it, what's wrong?!" she asked but he ignored her while a million thoughts ran through his head.

Last week was the week kirishima first noticed the mystery girl. Last week was also the week bakugo's cousin really came. He did say it was a girl, and he did say she could be annoying and clingy, but that's family so of course he loves her. Kirishima figured it out. He knew who the girl was.

"It's his cousin…" kirishima said to himself and then turned to ashido "It's his cousin!"

"Who's who's cousin?!" she was so confused and kirishima threw his hands in the air.

"That gir! The girl I thought was his girlfriend, is actually his cousin! I entered it wrong in my phone and she came last week to spend time with bakugo and her family!" At this point kirishima was frantic.

"B-but what about all that stuff you saw? The hugging, the shopping, the kiss she gave him?!"

"She's clingy! Apparently bakugo's her favorite cousin so she loves hugging, holding and kissing him on the cheek whenever she gets a chance. Don't you see? She's just overly affectionate! So that means-"

"Bakugo didn't cheat on you…" Ashido mumbled to herself. When it fully registered she jumped up and stared wide eyed at her friend with a grin on her face "bakugo never cheated on you!"

Kirishima started to laugh a genuine laugh. He couldn't believe it. "That's right! He never…cheated…on me."

Both of them started to realize the problem here. "Oh shit…he never cheated on you." Ashido said with concern eyes.

Now kirishima was truly filled with three sorts of emotions. Happy: his boyfriend never cheated on him. Sad: He yelled at him and broke up with him for something he didn't do. Confused: How could he possibly mess up this bad and how was he possibly going to get Bakugo to forgive him?

"AAAARRGGH!" kirishima yelled in the middle of class. The teacher was asleep (awful teacher, how did he get hired? Even Aizawa didn't sleep this much) but the class heard him loud and clear.

"Hey what's wrong Kirishima, you okay?" Kiminari asked and quite frankly, kirishima was tired of that question.

"No! I'm not okay! I'm an idiot! How did I possibly let this happen?! What am I gonna do?!" kirishima said closing his eyes and gripping his hair. He really felt it was all over.

"Go." Ashido says suddenly. Everyone turns to her and stares including kirishima.

"W-wha?"

"You heard me, I said go silly!" she gripped both of his shoulders and turned him to her. A lot of the students took this the wrong way.

"Hey uh, ashido? You know he has a boyfriend right? Who's like, insane?" Sero giggled only to get acid shot at him.

"Shut up Sero!" she said before turning back to kirishima. "Look, we made a mistake, it happens. But you can't just sit around and mope about it! No matter how you look at this, there's hope. Hope that he'll understand and hope that he'll take you back, because this means he does love you after all! So don't let that love run dry! Go!"

Ashido smiled and kirishima felt warmth run all threw his body. That's exactly what he need to hear. Quickly, kirishima picks ashido up, and swings her around as he hugs her tight. "You truly are the best friend a guy could ask for."

"I know right?!" she laughs as he puts her down "Now go!" she points to the door and just like that kirishima is off.

He runs right out of school, and straight to Bakugo's house. His hearts beating like crazy. He's not exactly sure what he's going to say or do yet, but he knows he has to do something or he'll lose bakugo forever.

"Oh shit I hope this works!" kirishima huffs as he runs down the block.

* * *

When he gets to bakugo's home, he immediately rings the bell. He doesn't expect no one except bakugo to be home because his parents both worked in the day. When the door opened he was surprised to see a girl on the other side staring at him with mitched-matched colored eyes. It was her, Bakugo's cousin. She was even more beautiful up close.

"Hello." She said in a sweet polite voice and blinked both her red and green colored eyes. Kirishima woke himself up from his thoughts and cleared his throat.

"H-Hi, are you…Katsuki's cousin?"

"Yes! I am his first cousin on his moms side." She said with a big smile on her face. "Who are you?"

"Oh well, I'm actually…eerr, it's hard to explain but I'm-"

"Katsuki's boyfriend?! Are you Eijiro?!" the girl asked with bright wide eyes. Kirishima was surprised that she actually knew him.

"Y-Yea, is he-" Before kirishima got to finish his sentence, the girl unexpectedly squealed and threw herself on kirishima.

"Oh my gosh hiiiii! I always wanted to meet you! Katsuki talks about you so much and gets so embarrassed when I mention it. he then makes a lot of explosions in the house. I told him I wanted to meet you but he said you'd find me annoying because I'm too sweet. Even though I was sad that he said that, he did say I was sweet! So that made me feel better! I'm lily!" she clung onto kirishima and held tight.

Kirishima was in shock. Not by the fact that bakugo had mentioned him a lot, but by the fact that this girl was the sweetest thing ever! She looked about the same age as him but she acted twelve! How could kirishima possibly hate something so cute.

"W-Wow, you really are sweet. I couldn't hate you even if I tried." Kirishima said as he patted her back. He heard her gasp in delight and she squeezed him a bit harder before letting go.

"I'm so glad to hear that! So did Katsuki send you here to see me?" she asked.

"N-no he didn't I actually…wait, Katsuki isn't here?" kirishima asked.

Lily started to sulk a bit. "No, I actually don't know where he is right now, he's been acting so strange around me these last couple of days. He doent want to hang out with me anymore, he doesn't like when I hug him and he keeps leaving the house to go to the beach! We even went shopping together for new shoes for me. As we were leaving he told me he'd buy me ice cream and I got so excited. He even smiled which made me so much more happy. Even though he's kind of scary to others, Katsuki is my favorite person, my hero! But now…he doesn't like me anymore."

Lily leaned against the doorframe and she was clearly heartbroken by bakugo's recent behavior. Kirishima started to feel even worse. This girls suffering was all his fault too. She just wanted to spend time with her cousin and kirishima made it seem like she coudn't do that. He really needed to fix this, and now.

He put one hand on Lily's shoulder and she looked up at him. "Don't worry lily, I'll find Katsuki and everything will be okay. Don't think too hard on it, of course he still loves you, he's just upset."

Lily's face lightened up a bit and she smile. "Try the beach, he likes to go there and throw rocks at the water yelling "Die!"" lily yelled in her best bakugo impression which caused kirishima to laugh at how cute she was.

"Okay, thanks lily. It was really really great to meet you." He smiled at her and was off running again.

* * *

Kirishima was beyond out of breath when he reached the beach, but he was beyond nervous too. Once he got himself together, he stood at the line where the sidewalk and the sand meet, just staring at it. He knew what he was doing here, but he didn't exactly know what he was DOING here. Bakugo's possible reactions scared him to death so he knew he couldn't mess up. It was going to be so hard, not apologizing to bakugo, but the fact that kirishima was going to half to hear himself talk about such a dumb mistake.

He took one deep breath and stepped onto the sand. As he walked around looking for Bakugo, he felt embarrassed just thinking about the entire situation. How could he be so stupid? How could he let his jealousy get the best of him like that? He didn't even bother to ask Bakugo to explain, he just broke up with him, banishing him from his love life forever. Now, kirishima felt truly humiliated.

Soon, kirishima was able to make out someone in the distance. He felt butterflies in his stomach and he started to wish it wasn't bakugo because he wasn't ready. Once he got close enough to tell it was bakugo, there was no going back. From this view, kirishima was looking directly at bakugo's back. He decided to get a little closer, but not too close before calling out to him.

"H-Hey, Katsuki." Kirishima spoke as his heart thumped super fast. He was speaking lower than he usually does out of nerves, but still loud enough for bakugo to hear him. Kirishima wasn't too surprise to see that bakugo had ignored him. "Could I maybe, talk to you? Please?"

Bakugo continued to ignore him, just staring out into the water. "L-Look, I know that you don't want to talk me and you're mad. You have every right to be. I made a stupid mistake and I let my jealousy get the best of me. I probably should've-"

"Enough." Bakugo cut kirishima off without turning around and Kirishima froze in place. "I'm not going to accept your stupid apology and I'm not taking you back. Go home, Eijiro."

Kirishima's heart immediately dropped and he could've sworn he just died. Realizing that he hasn't died and that this isn't a dream, he was forced to process bakugo's words in his head again. Even though he had just heard it, he had thought about all the possible outcomes, and mentally prepared himself for life without bakugo before, this still seemed unreal to him. A little to unreal.

"No…no don't say that. Don't say that!" Kirishima said as he started to walk towards bakugo. His voice and his hands shook. When he reached him, he quickly moved in front so he was standing face to face with the boy he loves, but seemed to no longer love him. "Katsuki, I-"

"Leave, Eijiro. I'm not gonna ask you again." Bakugo looked kirishima dead in his eyes and growled. It was clear that kirishima's presence was bothering him, but kirishima couldn't bring himself to respect bakugo's wishes.

"I…I can't do that. Please don't do this." Kirishima pleaded. He tried to get closer to bakugo but it was instantly a mistake.

"Leave!" Bakugo roars and pushes kirishima back and to the ground. He now struggles himself to keep his heart steady. He thought he had this under control but whatever kirishima was about to do would've thrown him over the edge. He couldn't go back to him. He couldn't go back to someone who wouldn't trust him like he did.

Kirishima hit the floor and looked up at bakugo. He looked up at bakugo and didn't see regret in his eyes. Instead, he saw anger and disgust. Immediately, kirishima didn't feel nervous anymore; he was scared and angry by how bakugo was taking all this. He was really starting to believe bakugo wasn't going to take him back and his emotional level spiraled out of control.

"I said I can't!" Kirishima said as he hoped back up to his feet and shoved bakugo just as hard. He didn't fall back but he was a good distance from kirishima. Rage filled him as he walked back up to the boy before him.

"You can't, or you won't?!" bakugo yelled.

"Either! I don't want to fight you, don't swing!" kirishima yelled back. He knew from the look in bakugo's eyes he was fully intending on inflicting pain to him. It was against himself to not fight back when someone's attacking him. Even if that person was bakugo.

"You should've thought about that before you even showed your face to me." Bakugo growled and lunged at kirishima. His fist collided hard with kirishima cheek and he sent him flying back against the sand.

Of course it was painful, but kirishima couldn't just sit and do nothing. His ex wanted a fight, now he definitely got one. He came here only to reason, so whatever happened next wasn't his fault. Kirishima winced at his pain and knew his cheek was going to swell later, but right now bakugo was walking towards him. Kirishima slowly but surely stood up and glared back at his ex.

"Tch, didn't I tell you to get lost?" bakugo said as he threw another punch.

"Yea, you did." Kirishima dodges bakugo's fist just in time and he hardens his own to punch bakugo in the chest. When kirishima's hand comes in contact with him, baukgo coughs a bit before he's blown away into the sand. "But I told you I can't!"

Bakugo breaths for a bit before looking up and giving his company a sinister grin. "Good, cause now you're going to die." He growls and gets back up.

"W-why are we doing this?! Just tell me what's wrong!" kirishima yelled as bakugo charged at him with more attacks. He tries his best to hit everywhere he possibly can, but kirishima hardens his skin before he has a chance to do any damage to those spots.

They continue to throw blows at each other for another five minutes before bakugo decides he's done holding back. He finds a spot that kirishima wasn't quick enough to harden and with a lot of pressure punches kirishima right in one of his ribs. Kirishima yelps out in pain, and as if to hear more cries, bakugo sets out an explosion in the same place, sending kirishima way far back. When he lands his back comes into contact with a nearby lifeguard chair and breaks it in the process.

"Gaah!" kirishima yells out as he puts his hand over where bakugo hit him. He rolls over and tries his best to steady his breathing as bakugo walks over to him once again. Bakugo isn't in the best shape himself and it completely out of breath. Kirishima had done a really great job at keeping up with him so bakugo had just about the same amount of bruises and cuts as him.

"If we're both going to have scars from this spar, I'm gonna make sure yours are worse." Bakugo growled. Kirishima ignored him by turning his back and paid no attention to bakugo as he looked over the huge red bruise bakugo had left. "Oi, you don't hear me talkin to you riot?!"

Bakugo is close enough to attack his ex from behind and that's exactly what he planned to do to teach kirishima a lesson, but kirishima was just about fed up.

"Geez…That one REALLY HURT, YOU IDIOT!" kirishima screamed as he grabbed bakugo's arm and flipped him over. Before bakugo knew it, kirishima had slammed his entire body into the ground with all of his might. Bakugo yelled from the pain threw his teeth. It was a fact that this blow was definitely going to leave a mark.

As bakugo stayed still and tried to bare the pain, kirishima still holding his arm, started to dig his sharp hands into bakugo's arm after he hardened them. Bakugo yelled out in pain and turned to see kirishima with a rage full expression all over his face.

"You're such a bastard! I came here to talk and apologize and look what you made us do! I hate you right now!" kirishima yelled and continued to dig his hand into bakugo's arm.

Even through the pain, bakugo was riled up again and he had enough. While kirishima was still distracted with leaving cuts all over his arm, bakugo grabbed kirishima and swung him over so he landed on his back on the opposite side of him. Quickly, bakugo climbed over on top of kirishima and held him down, trying his best to ignore the pain in his back.

"Get off! I don't want to fight anymore!" kirishima shouted as he squirmed and kicked under bakugo.

"You think I care?! You brought this upon yourself!" bakugo spat. He was losing patience and he was losing it fast. "For these last two days I couldn't stand you! And I still can't! How could you believe in such a thing?! Huh?!"

Kirishima saw the anger in bakugo's eyes and immediately stopped squirming. He knew he was not the dominant one here. "I said I was sorry…" he said in a low voice trying to hold in tears. He could barely look bakugo in the eye at the moment and it seemed to piss the other male off even more.

"Stop looking away! Look at me!" Bakugo yelled as he took one hand from kirishima's arm and used it to yank kirishima's face forward, that was he was looking him right in the eye. "You apology meant nothing to me! You didn't even say you were sorry for the right reasons! You didn't trust me Eijiro! You didn't trust me at all and assumed I was cheating on you. Do you know what that feels like?! To have the only person you actually give a damn about not trust you?! I never question you, because I know that you wouldn't dare betray me! You should've know that already too!"

Bakugo was shaking with anger that kirishima felt it in the hand that bakugo was holding his jaw with. "GOD DAMN IT!" Bakugo cries out and with his other hand he punched the sand only centimeters away from kirishima's face. Kirishima yelps from the blow and latched both of his hands onto bakugo's while he closes his eyes.

Nothng happens for a moment. He started to think that bakugo's rant was over and that was it. Suddenly he felt a water droplet fall onto his cheek. He felt another two drop on his nose and slide down to his lips. When he slowly opened his eyes to see what was going on, he felt like his heart had stopped beating as his breath caught in his throat. He was still under the same bakugo, who was looking down at him with the same nasty glare.

But this time, he had tears in his eyes, and everyone knew bakugo doesn't cry in front of others.

"You see? Even now, while you're holding my arm you're basically saying you want me to protect you, but how could I do that if you don't trust me." With each word bakugo spoke, kirishima's heart broke a little more because he knew bakugo didn't want to have to say such stuff. "Was it my fault? Did I not show you how much I cared about you? Was I bad at being your other? I know I'm not perfect! Fuck, no one is! And I'm not the romantic mushy type either; it sickens me to ever think I could be. But I didn't think I'd have to say it to you in order for you to know I loved you. I never felt like such shit in my life! I can't even-"

Before bakugo knew what was happening, kirishima smacked his hand off his jaw and pushed him back with all the strength he had left. As bakugo stumbled back, kirishima quickly grasped the opportunity. He jumped up and tackled bakugo into a hug.

"It's not your fault at all! It's all mine!" kirishima yelled threw the tears that were running down his face. Before bakugo could reject or even react, kirishima quickly placed both of his hands on bakugo's face and pulled him in for the biggest kiss kirishima has ever given. It last only about two seconds but it packed so much of a punch that when it was dome, bakugo just stared at kirishima.

Kirishima quickly clung onto bakugo as he lied on his back. He hid his face in the crack of bakugo's neck and let his tears fall into the sand. "It wasn't your fault at all katsuki! It's mine, I've been such a terrible boyfriend. Of course you're trustworthy! You've done nothing to show me you weren't and I took that sign for granted. Like a fool I let my jealousy take over and assume you were doing things behind my back but that wasn't the case and I should've known that. Even if that girl wasn't your cousin and she was just a friend, I should've still known nothing was going to happen. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you should be something different from what you are now! I don't need you to be a romantic mushy guy. I need you to stay the hot-headed stubborn competitive bozo I fell for. I can understand if you won't take me back, I really do. I'll eventually get over it, but I'll never be able to move on if you don't forgive me. Forgive me Katsuki, I love you, just forgive me…"

These were the last words, kirishima said before he past out. Bakugo, on the other hand, was still conscious and didn't think things would've gotten that intense.

"Eijiro…you idiot." Bakugo mumbled as he wiped his face and held on tight to the boy lying on his chest.


	7. Kirishima's New Start

When kirishima woke up, he wasn't exactly sure where he was but it was clearly in a house. He slowly opened his eyes and inhaled deeply. Immediately a scent that he could never forget filled his nose and he wanted to believe he was realy in Bakugo's house, but there was no way. He slowly looked to his right and saw the familiar furniture of bakugo's home, but there was still no way. He looked down and noticed he was on a couch that looked just like the one in bakugo's living room. He noticed the TV was on to one of bakugo's favorite shows as well. Maybe he was dreaming. Maybe his mind was trying to get him back for all those dumb mistakes he's made over the week.

But when he looked to his left, he saw his beloved bakugo, who looked way too real to be a dream. He was watching his show with an angry scowl on his face and he was all bandaged up. Kirishima quickly faced forward again and tensed up. 'Holy crap' he said to himself. 'Okay, maybe he didn't see me just yet'. Krishima convinced himself that he wasn't spotted and tried to close his eyes.

"Get up, I already saw you look at me." Bakugo says in his usual harsh voice without turning away from he TV. Kirishima silently curses himself and opens his eyes. He isn't exactly sure what to do or say, but luckily a distraction comes out of nowhere.

"He's up?!" kirishima hears a familiar voice call out. He looks towards the hallway and sees a girl pop her head into the room and smile wide at him.

"Lily!" kirishima says and she runs towards him before pouncing and landing in his lap. She hugs his tightly and whines a bit.

"Oh thank goodness! When katsuki carried you back here and you both were really bruised up I just knew you had gotten into a fight! He wanted to call your mom to get you but I told him to let me at least bandage you up first and wait till you wake up! I'm so glad you're okay though!" she said looking down at him.

Kirishima was surprised by the girl he was looking up at words. "C-carried me here?"

"Lily, get away from him. Go make dinner or something." Bakugo said still staring at the TV. Lily pouted but then grinned at her older cousin.

"Aww why katsuki, are you afraid I'll steal your boyfriend or something?" Lily taunts and leans against kirishima. However, bakugo turns only his eyes to his cousin and somehow they look even darker and more menacing. Lily squeaks and quickly hops off kirishima makes a run to the kitchen.

"I-I'll go make dinner! Kirishima don't go anywhere!" lily hollers before she's completely gone.

And then it's just kirishima and bakugo alone again. Kirishima has never felt more uncomfortable in his life, but there's nowhere else he'd rather be then right here right now.

"You happy now?" bakugo suddenly ask causing kirishima to jump.

"W-what?"

"Are you happy? Now you know who she is, and now you know I never cheated on you." Bakugo says.

Kirishima suddenly feels his heart crashing down all over again. "I know" he mumbles low.

"I also know that you weren't really listening to me that day I told you lily was coming."

"I know…" kirishima mumbles again.

"Also, you-"

"Alright katsuki, I said I know! I was wrong imam terrible person." Krishima says and looks down at his clenched fist. All the memories of what he did, how he broke up with bakugo, and how he had to fight him suddenly came flooding back into his mind.

"I didn't say that, you did. But you were a terrible boyfriend." Bakugo said and crossed his arms. Kirishima felt a jab to his heart, but he knew the pain in his body wasn't all his fault.

"Why did you fight with me? I told you I didn't want to." Kirishima pouted.

"And I wanted you to trust me. I guess we all can't the things we want." Bakugo said and he realized that last comment might've pushed kirishima to the limit. He had turned his face from him and started sniffling.

Bakugo sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I made you fight me. I was just really really mad. What a stupid reason to break up with someone though! You didn't even ask me!"

Kirishima turned back to bakugo with watery eyes and a red face. "That's because I couldn't! You never had time for me anymore! You barely called, didn't want to hang out and whenever I talked to you, it seemed like I was a bother! Of course I would assume the worse. I'm sorry I did, but, of course I would."

They were quiet for a moment. The only noise in the room was from the TV. Finally bakugo said something.

"I'm sorry I gave lily all of my time. Of course she was going to receive a large portion of it, but I shouldn't of given her all of it seeing I had you."

Krishima sniffled a bit and wiped his face. "It's okay, she deserves most of it. I'm just sorry that I assumed the worst."

"Okay."

"Okay."

A wave of silence came over the room once again. It wasn't an awkward one, but there was clear tension in the air. It took all of kirishima's courage to ask the question he hoped wouldn't backfire on him.

"So…will you take me back?" he said looking at bakugo with wide eyes.

Bakugo looked at kirishima from the corner of his eye for a moment before rotating his whole body so he was facing kirishima. "…Why should I?"

"B…Because I can't get over you! I made a mistake but it will never happen again! I love hanging out with you and I know you love it too! We're almost the same; we wanna be heroes, we have the same interest, we both have crimson eyes, and we're compatible with each other! I…I really do love you katsuki. I'll do anything to show you! I just want you, and only you to have me."

Bakugo was clearly taken back by kirishima's words and kirishima could tell. His heart immediately leaped when he realized he might've gotten through to bakugo. Bakugo's face went from stunned to suddenly light.

"Idiot, don't say things like that unless you're ready to back them up." He growled.

"It's true katsuki, if lily wasn't here I'd get naked right now and prove how much I love you." Kirishima purred with a smile on his face. There was no time to be shy right now.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY YOU BASTARD?!" Bakugo yells and jumps at kirishima. He grabs onto him and kirishima falls back, causing both of them to roll off the couch and on the floor. Kirishima laughs under bakugo.

"What's wrong with you all of a sudden?" kirishima chuckles.

"You're saying all this cute and perverted shit, but I can't fuck you because lily's here!" bakugo growls and pulls at kirishima's face. Kirishima continues to laugh.

"Does this mean you still love me and you'll take me back?"

"Of course, but don't let this happen again, riot." Bakugo growls before crashing his lips onto kirishima's. Kirishima whimpers and immediately kisses back. It's been so long since he's gotten to kiss bakugo and he's clearly missed it so much. This was a pleasure he could never get tired of.

He moans into the kiss and bakugo takes it all in. He needed his riot back. He was beyond glad this whole thing was taken care of and over. When they broke the kiss for air, they stared into each others eyes for a moment. Kirishima was so overwhelmed with happiness, he laughed as he pulled bakugo down to wrestle with his. Bakugo smirked and immediately fought back with the other male. It was so much fun for both of them to fight, because they were basically equals. There play fighting could go on for hours. However, they were brought to a halt when they noticed Lily in the doorway smiling down at them.

"Aww you guyyyys, you're making me want to cryyy. I guess this means bakugo will go back to normal anf I can hang out wit Eijiro now! Eijiro you wanna help me set up the table for dinner?" lily squealed and bakugo groaned.

"Lilyyyy!" he barked but kirishima squirmed out of his boyfriends arms and approached Lily.

"Sure Lily, whatever you'd like." Kirishima said and gave her a warm smile. She clapped her hands, danced around him, and headed for the kitchen. Kirishima turns to bakugo who's glaring daggers at nothing. "Why did you tell her I wouldn't like her?"

"That's the thing! I knew you would and I knew she'd take you from me if she met you! Right now, she's taking you from me damn it!" bakugo yelled and gripped his hair before settling back on the couch.

Kirishima laughed as his heart filled with warmth. "I love you Katsuki." He said and was off to the kitchen.

"…I love you too, Eijiro." Bakugo said unaware that kirishima still was around.

"I heard that!" kirishima said. Luckily for bakugo, kirishima wasn't able to see the blush on his face.


	8. Kirishima's First Time

Kirishima was in a pretty good place right now in life. He came to a full understanding with his boyfriend/best friend that he had his trust and they were able to become much closer after their big fight. Lily, was leaving pretty soon to go back home ot her family. She was real fond of kirishima and she made it clear, so bakugo had invited him over to spend lily's last day with her and him.

When kirishima had come by the house, lily was more than excited to see him. All three of them spent the entire day goofing off, playing games, telling stories, and just having a good time. When it came time for lily to go home, she was sad to say her goodbyes. They all stood outside as bakugo helped lily's parents load her stuff in there car, while kirishima talked to lily.

Lily threw herself onto kirishima and hugged him tight. "I'm gonna miss you eijiro!" she yelled and buried her face into his neck.

He hugge back and chuckled. "I'll miss you too."

Lily let go and stood back to look at kirishima. "You know, you're real good for him," lily said circling her thumb in kirishima's palm. She had a look of true peace on her face. "My cousins never really been one to show affection towards anything. I guess he liked me because I always pestered him when we were younger. He chose to only stick around me, but now he has you. That makes me so happy eijiro, that he's not as harsh and cold around people because at the end of the day he knows someone loves him, and if someone as amazing as you could love him, others could too."

Kirishima was speechless. He looked at lily and then at bakugo. To kirishima, bakugo was the world, but he had always hoped that bakugo felt exactly the same. Now he had proof that he did.

Kirishima looked back at lily and smiled warmly. "Thank you lily, I promise I'll take care of him, I promise."

"I know you will," lily smiled and gave kirishima a kiss on his cheek before skipping off towards bakugo. "I don't like goodbyes, so I'll say see you later!"

Kirishima chuckled and waved to her. He watched her say her goodbyes to her beloved bakugo, which lasted about five full minutes seeing she didn't want to let go. When she was finally done, bakugo stood next to kirishima and they both watched lily's car pull away.

When the car was out of sight, kirishima turned and looked at bakugo, who looked back. Kirishima couldn't help but give bakugo his usual big smile, sometimes he liked to just look at his boyfriend and bask in his glow. He closed the gap between tham and gave bakugo a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" bakugo asked and kirishima shrugged.

"I always feel like kissing you when I look at you, or when we're close, or when I think of you, or when-"

Kirishima was cut off short when bakugo grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house. Bakugo took him straight upstairs, to his room, and threw him in as he closed the door behind him. Kirishima caught his balance and looked back confused but his face slowly changed to a sly expression when he saw his boyfriend walking towards him and quick.

"Katsuki?" kirishima had a smirk on his face as bakugo pushed him back so he'd fall on his bed.

"I've been waiting for this for a real long time." He growled and pounced on kirishima. Kirishima chuckled before bakugo crashed his lips on his.

Kirishima kissed bakugo back and followed his pattern as he got fiercer. Bakugo held one of kirishima's hand and the other ran threw kirishima's spiky hair as the kiss continued to deepen. Kirishima was slowly starting to get really sucked into bakugo's touch and it showed. His breathing became staggered and he was slowly losing his power. Bakugo pulled back to take his shirt off. Once it came off, he looked down at kirishima and took in the sight off his boyfriend unable to control himself. Kirishima looked back at him with half lidded eyes and his tongue stuck out as he tried to catch his breath.

"Damn it" bakugo mumbled and reached down to grip kirishima's shirt. With one swift motion he tore it apart and kirishima's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey!" he yelled but bakugo cut him off with a quick kiss.

"I'll buy you another one." Bakugo kissed kirishima's cheek, then jaw, then worked his way down to his neck. Kirishima did his best to keep calm when he felt bakugo plant sharp love bites on his skin.

He soon felt his boyfriends hands roaming his chest. When bakugo pinched his nipples, kirishima jolted up and gasped. He was slowly starting to see where this was headed and couldn't help but feel nervous. He tried taking deep breaths to calm himself down, but it became much harder when bakugo's hands left his nipples and trailed down to his pants.

"Nngh!" kirishima tried holding back the desperate cry that was trying to come out. Kirishima's heart was beating too fast at this point but he didn't exactly know what to do.

As bakugo began to work on kirishima's pants, his emotions started to go in a completely different direction. He was starting to feel actually scared. He wanted to say something, anything, but his mind was turning to mush and he was battling himself knowing he wanted to do this but then again he didn't. He gripped both his hands tightly at bakugo's sheets but he still wasn't able to calm himself down. Bakugo sat up again and pulled kirishima's pants and boxers off. He gripped kirishima's erection and started pumping, which made kirishima moan. However, even though it felt good, the pleasure was mixing with the fear, causing kirishima to really panic internally.

His mind was going ballistic. He looked up at bakugo and saw two of his fingers in his mouth. Kirishima's eyes widened with horror knowing exactly what was coming. He turned his face into bakugo's pillow and thought maybe if he couldn't see it happen everything would be okay, but once he felt just one of bakugo's fingers touch his entrance, he lost it.

"WAIT!" Kirishima yelled at the top of his lungs. Bakugo jumped up and removed his hands completely from kirishima. He held them up in confusion, hoping he didn't do anything wrong.

Bakugo watched in silence as kirishima's eyes watered and he took huge deep breaths out of his mouth. His face was completely red and when bakugo couldn't take anymore he spoke. "What's wrong?! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's not you, it's me!" kirishima shouted and hid his face in his hands. He groaned in frustration before looking at bakugo threw a gap in his fingers. "I just…I'm…I'm not.."

"You've never done this before." Bakugo concluded and when kirishima removed his hands and sulked looking away, he new he was right.

"It's not that I don't want to! It's just…I heard it hurts and this is kind of a big deal for me." Krishima threw his hands up before reesting them on his head. Bakugo couldn't believe he didn't notice how nervous kirishima was.

"Listen, if it makes you feel any better this is a first for me too. It's a big deal because we're gonna be way more connected and closer after this." Bakugo stated and he meant it. Kirishima took one more deep breath and weakly smiled.

"Really?" He asked and when bakugo nodded he felt much better. This was definitely the person he wanted to lose it to, but the pain part still kind of freaked him out. "This is beyond great katsuki, but I'm still freakin' out."

"I promise I'll try and be gentle, if you want to do this you have to trust me." Bakugo said and kissed kirishima's hand.

Kirishima's heart melted and he knew he had to be brave in this moment, for bakugo and himself. "Okay." He whispered and bakugo kissed him.

As he did, he started to move his hands down towards kirishima's lower half. He sat up and watched kirishima carefully. He held up one finger to show kirishima it wasn't going to be so bad so far. He guided it towards his entrance and slowly stuck it inside if him. Immediately kirishima squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back up.

"It-it feels weird," kirishima panted as bakugo slowly started to move. "Oh god, it's weird!"

"I know, just wait a little longer." Bakugo whispered into kirishima's ear. When he started to feel kirishima calm down he added the second finger and made a scissoring motion.

"Aaah, ah k-katsuki" kirishima moaned and clinged onto bakugo instead of his sheets. It was starting to feel good and kirishima didn't need to understand why to know that he liked it.

He stuck his tongue out and smiled at bakugo to show he was okay. Bakugo realized that kirishima was going to make a habit out of sticking his tongue out when he's pleasured and he had no complaints about it. It was one of the cutest things bakugo liked about kirishima.

When he felt kirishima was ready, bakugo sat back and undid his pants and removed his boxers. Kirishima gulped when he saw bakugo's member at its full length. This was one of the main reasons he was nervous. Bakugo positioned himself right in front of kirishima's hole.

He looked at him with lustful but caring eyes. "It's gonna be okay." He promised and kirishima nodded quickly. He closed his eyes tight again hoping it'll prepare him for what's next.

Trying to be as gentle as possible bakugo slowly started to enter kirishima. Immediately kirishima's eyes shot open and continued to widen the further bakugo went in.

"GAAH!" he yelled as fresh tears rolled down his face. Bakugo quickly cut off kirishima's cry with a kiss. Kirishima dug his nails into bakugo's back as he contined to wince in pain and pleasure. Bakugo did not complain or mind, he knew it could've and would've been worse if kirishima had hardened his hands.

Kirishima closed his eyes slowly and began to calm down as bakug kissed him. He truly felt one with his boyfriend and it was amazing. He started to get used to the feeling of bakugo so he moved slightly. Bakugo took it as a sign that he was ready.

"I'm gonna move," he said and carefully pulled out of kirishima and thrusted back in. Kirishima's back arched as he wrapped his arms around bakugo's neck. He was starting to feel more pleasure than pain, and it felt good.

"A l-little faster, please" kirishima mumbled and bakugo granted his wish. He started to move faster within kirishima but made sure not to go too deep. The feeling of his boyfriends insides were absolutely blowing his mind. Bakugo always thought he'd lose his virginity to a girl, but this was way better.

"Fuck, you're so tight this is hard." Bakugo cursed referring to the promise he made to kirishima to be gentle. Soon kirishima felt nothing but pleasure and it showed in his face so bakugo pushed in a little further.

Kirishima started to moan like a baby. Even though he wasn't able to speak, it was clear from his face that he wanted more, but bakugo needed to hear it first. "Damn it riot, I'm not sure if I can continue to keep my promise."

"Then hurry up and break it!" kirishima whined.

With that bakugo snapped. "Oh thank god, no problem." Bakugo said and began to really dig deep within kirishima. He gripped his sheets and scooted closer into kirishima so that he could really drill into him.

"AH! Ha-ah, h-harder! There! K-Katsuki," kirishima moaned and cried out with everything he had left. "I love you katsuki!"

"I love you too but stop being so fucking cute!" bakugo growled but just to be a tease kirishima smiled and let his tongue hang out of his mouth.

"And if I don't-ah! Mmm!" kirishima was cut off when bakugo rammed into him without mercy. Kirishima's eyes rolled back when bakugo repeated the same action over and over in the most sensitive parts of kirishima. Within seconds, kirishima shouted bakugo's name as he came over his own stomach. Only a few thrust later, bakugo came inside of kirishima filling him with all he had.

They both road out there orgasms before collasing side by side on bakugo's bed. As they laid still and tried to catch there breath, kirishima noticed he was real weak, but not weak enough to fight off a smile.

"You're the best katsuki." Kirishima cooed extending his hand to bakugo.

"Don't fuckin forget it," bakugo calmer than usual as he interlocked his hand with kirishima's. "Cause you're basically everything to me."

Kirishima's eyes started to water as he stared up at the ceiling. "You're my everything too."

* * *

The next day…

All class 1-A heroes in training were gathered in the model city for rescue training. Everyone was preparing, stretching, and talking when mineta pointed out something about kirishima.

"Hey eijiro! What're all those marks on your chest and your neck?" mineta pointed and everyone turned to look at kirishima. He had three red spots on the left side of his neck and some scattered on his chest, mostly near his nipples.

"Oh! Well…I, um…" kirishima blushed and found it hard to speak. Bakugo growled at mineta but he wasn't aware of sero behind him.

"Woah! Bakugo has some marks too! There's like scratches on his ba-ack!" sero began to point out the marks kirishima left on his back but then was quickly silenced when bakugo wrapped his hands around his neck and began to squeeze.

"MIND YOUR BUSINESS TAPE BOY!" Bakugo yelled and mineta pieced it together.

"Ah! So you and bakugo have finally become one hmmm?" mineta asked before he was grabbed and strangled too. Izuku was going to say congrats but didn't want to die.

"That's right! Haha, I kind of cried like a baby at one point but in the end it was phenomenal! We-"

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!" Bakugo yelled as he continued to strangle mineta. Sero was wheezing for air on the floor, while the girls of the class "awed" and kirishima laughed.

"Yea, pretty phenomenal." Kirishima mumbled to himself.


	9. Kirishima's Scare

Bakugo felt pretty good about his life at the moment. He'd never admit it to other classmates if they asked; he'd probably tell them to mind there own and leave him be. But they didn't have to ask him, because it showed on his face. He was in love with his life because he had kirishima in it. no matter how hard things got, no matter how bad, he knew he'd have his riot to remind him what he's living for. Bakugo doesn't think there could be a day he won't think about kirishima.

The main issue with this, was that he never prepared himself for if the day ever came where kirishima wouldn't be around anymore…literally.

At the moment, class 1-A was on a bus taking a field trip to speak with other heroes in different areas. Bakugo felt it was boring, but of course kids like izuku, tenya, and kirishima looked forward to it.

"How long before we get there Mr. Aizawa?" izuku asked impatiently practically bouncing in his seat.

"I'd say another thirty minutes or so," aizawa replied lazily "if we don't hit traffic or anything."

"I'm so excited! I wonder what they're go-"

"Shut up nerd! Who gives a damn!" bakugo cut izuku off and made him coward in the corner of his seat.

"Geez! S-Sorry, kacchan!" izuku squeaked and then mumbled.

Bakugo was going to lay into izuku, but he felt kirishima rub his hand threw his hair. His body immediately lost its tension and he sat back in his chair. "Be niiice" kirishima chuckled before turning to izuku. "Sorry bout that bud!"

"Heheheh, it's okay. I'm just glad you can calm him down like that." Izuku stated before turning his attention to his other friends.

Kirishima continued to play in bakugo's hair as he laughs. "Aww, you're so mean!"

"I'm not mean!" bakugo spits and turns towards the window. "I just hate that guy."

"You don't hate him, that's your childhood friend," kirishima giggled and nudged bakugo in his side. "I'm jealoouss katsukiii"

Bakugo grinned and turned back to his boyfriend. He grabbed kirishima by his mouth guard and shook him around. "You have no reason to be, riot."

Kirhsima laughed and attacked bakugo back. This was how they played and most people enjoyed watching them, but right now as the bus came to a halt, everyones attention was drawn elsewhere. When bakugo noticed the sudden change of mood, he looked out the window where everyone was else was. They were in the middle of the city and he saw people running around frantically. It was clear something was happening, something bad. At first, class 1-A juat noticed the people running around, but mineta was the first to see it and pointed. Everyone followed his finger to a tall building that was collapsing on itself.

"Oh my god." Momo mumbled and covered her mouth. Bakugo and everyone else was speechless. There were so many questions running through his mind. How did this happen? Are villains involved? How many heroes are already there? Is there anybody…still inside?

Almost everyone in the bus began to get riled up, especially bakugo. As heroes in training, there urge to help people started to kick in, but aizawa attended to that. "Sit down. Everyone. Now" he demanded menacingly. Even though everyone heard aizawa's words, the sight before them was too much, especially for izuku.

"We have to do something!" izuku yelled and tried getting up. Immediately, aizawa, shoto, tenya, uraraka, and bakugo held down izuku. Knowing the power of his quirk, they knew he wouldn't use it against all of them. Izuku tried to get them off without using his quirk.

"Oi! Calm your ass down now! There's probably already heroes there!" bakugo yelled at him and izuku slowly started to calm down. However, everyone was so focused on izuku, nobody noticed the sound of banging until it was too late.

Bakugo, and the rest of the class turned around to see kirishima, using his quirk to break open the back door of the bus.

When kirishima succeeds, he looks back at bakugo for a split second before jumping out and running towards the building. Bakugo immediately jumps up without a word and runs out the back of the bus after him. He hears his classmates yelling at him to wait and not to go, but how could he not follow? Kirishima was planning on doing something stupid and reckless, he just knew it.

"Hey! Riot, stop!" bakugo yelled running after kirishima. "What're you doing?!"

Kirishima continued to run towards the building that seemed minutes from caving in. He breathed heavy out of his mouth and didn't realize just how nervous he really was. He spotted Mt. Lady in her gigantic form trying her best to hold up the building. Kamui Woods was their rounding up people coming out of the building and catching falling pieces of bricks and boulders. Kirishima didn't know what he was about to get himself into, but he really didn't have time to think about it. As he ran pass a woman he heard something that made him believe his decision was right.

"I got out, but there's a woman and her children stuck in there behind some barrier!" She screamed to one of the police officers who was trying to calm her down. Bakugo overheard the same thing and knew kirishima wasn't going to stop now.

"Get back here! Don't you DARE ignore me!" bakugo yelled and it was slowly breaking his heart that kirishima wasn't stopping or even turning around to look at him.

He watched how the cops spotted kirishima and started to charge at him. He hoped that they could stop him but kirishima was way too quick and got away. Unfortunately for bakugo, he wasn't so lucky. One of the officers grabbed hold of bakugo's arms and did not let go. When bakugo was yanked back the other guards took it as an opportunity to latch onto bakugo'd body, holding him back.

"Let go you extras!" Bakugo yelled and tried to fling them off but they held on with all there might.

"Please kid! Stop this, it's dangerous over there!" one of the cops yelled which only made bakugo angrier.

"If it's so dangerous, then go get the kid who's about to run in the building now you morons!" bakugo shouts. He looks past the guards and sees that kirishima is getting further and further away from him. Bakugo starts to really lose his patience and his hands begin to warm up. "Let. Go." He growls menacingly.

As if kirishima hears this, he glances behind him to see if bakugo's still following him. He's glad to see that the guards stopped him but he starts to panic when he notices what he's about to do.

"Sir, please calm down! Everything will be alright!" another guard yells, which throws bakugo over the edge.

"It's NOT gonna be alright if you don't let go!" bakugo lifts his arms and does his best to point them towards the group of guards. "I'll finish you all at once!"

"Katsuki don't even think about hurting them!" bakugo hears someone yell. He looks up and see that kirishima had stopped and was staring at him with worried eyes.

"W-Why…Why are you-"

"I know, I know katsuki," kirishima said trying to reassure bakugo. "I just have to do this, okay? You have to trust me, I have to do this."

"Why you?! Let me do it!" bakugo tried to fight off the guards again.

"No, it has to be me katsuki! My quirk could really be useful right now, I don't know for sure what could happen if you used your quirk, but I know what'll happen if I use mine." When bakugo went silent kirishima smiled softly at him and slowly started to back away. "It's gonna be okay katsuki, I promise I'lll come home with you. This isn't a goodbye, I hate those. I'll see you later."

And just like that, kirishima ran off once again. Bakugo heard kirishima's words but couldn't help but panic. "No, wait! Eijiro, wait I said!"

Bakugo had no choice but to watch as kirishima ran into the building. His eyes widened in disbelief that he was able to reach his boyfriend to stop him. Why did it have to be kirishima? What was he possibly going to do? Bakugo realized that kirishima didn't even know where the woman he was probably trying to save was. She could've been on any floor, in any room. Bakugo gritted his teeth and felt as if he was going to die from not knowing what was happening to his riot.

After a few minutes, bakugo along with the heroes and cops were surprised to see a little boy run out covering his face. Bakugo's heart froze and it felt like it stopped its rapid beating. Did kirishima actually do it? Did he use whatever skill he was talking about to save this kid and his family. When a woman holding another child came running out, bakugo realized he was right. The woman fell to her knees and held her boys close to her. There was a smile on her face and she didn't look back at the building with her watery eyes, so that must've meant he really done it.

Eijiro Kirishima had saved the day.

Bakugo felt his heart lighten up a bit knowing kirishima accomplished his mission. He made his boyfriend beyond proud but now he was more worried about where he was. Bakugo waited a couple of minutes, but wen there was no sign of kirishima, he couldn't help but begin to freak out.

"R-Riot?" bakugo called out and there was no response.

To make things worse, Mt. Lady was no longer able to hold up the crumbling building. It began to fall, taking down every floor and every piece of work with it. Bakugo's eyes widened in horror as he watched the entire building fall on his love.

"EIJIRO!" Bakugo yelled and quickly shoved past the guards while they were distracted with watching the falling building.

Once the building had come down, bakugo continued to run closer despite all the dust and fog in the air. He coughed a bit before walking into the building rubble. He wasn't giving up just yet, there was no way he could give up.

"Riot?" bakugo called out as he tried to look around through the smoke. "Riot, where are you?!"

Bakugo started picking up pieces of the building to see if kirishima was under it, but he found nothing. He thought about some spots kirishima maybe could've fled to when he saw the building was coming down, but how could bakugo know that without being in the building himself. He was trying his best to keep his cool, but it was slowly disappearing.

"Riot come out already! This isn't fucking funny so it better not be one of your dumb pranks!"

No response.

"Eijiro! Come on just…just call out or something!"

Still no response.

Bakugo clenched his fist and bit his lip trying to hold back tears that were welding up from his anger and fear. If he cried how would he be able to see kirishima. Where was kirishima?

"W-Where…Where are you?!" bakugo yelled at the top of his lungs. He waited for an answer but didn't receive one. The smoke cleared up and everything was more visible, except for what bakugo was looking for. With his heart shattered and his mind slowly being destroyed, bakugo continued searching.

"You promised riot! You said you'd come home with me so let's go home! Let's go home…please…" bakugo begged becoming desperate. "I know you're out there…you have to be, so just call out to me! Give me a sign, do anything, say anything! Anything…"

When there was still no response, bakugo's head filled with the worse conclusions. He shouted at the top of his lungs trying to get his biggest fears out of his head. "EIJIROOO!"

Bakugo's cry could be heard two full blocks away. When he was doen screaming, he couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his face. He didn't want to give up yet; he wanted to believe that kirishima really was still there, but the proof said otherwise. Bakugo could've never seen something like this coming. Teens get hurt all the time in there training to become heroes, but why did it have to be his riot? And why was he completely losing him? What did he do wrong, why did he deserve this?

Bakugo rubbed his face with both hands and hid his sorrows in them. He wanted to just curl up into a ball and die, but when he heard the sound of metal moving, his mind came to a halt. Bakugo slowly turned around to see a huge chunk of metal being lifted slowly. Suddenly it was blasted up and thrown over bakugo's head. Bakugo watched the metal fall to the floor before turning back to who threw it. His heart began to speed up and tons of thoughts filled his head.

Kirishima, stood wobbling back and forth with shredded clothes and a bent mouth guard. He had blood coming from the side of his head and one eye was swollen, but one thing that never changed about kirishima, was the sweet smile he was able to put on his face.

"Sorry about that katsuki," kirishima panted holding his arms up "I heard you, it just took me a while to get that piece of metal up."

Bakugo said nothing. He walked quickly towards kirishima with a menacing glare. "Are you mad?" kirishima asked knowing the answer to that question.

"Furious, fucking furious!" bakugo spat and kirishima winced. However bakugo quickly picked up kirishima and squeezed him in his arms. "But I'm beyond happy to even yell at you."

Bakugo put kirishima down and began to cry into the other boys neck. Kirishima rubbed his head like he did earlier and smiled trying to calm bakugo down. "I told you I'd come back, didn't I?"

Bakugo gripped both of kirishima's arms and glared into his eyes. "Why did you have to do this?! What would've happened if you never came back, huh idiot?! What's wrong with you?!"

Kirishima looked at bakugo surprised before smirking. "Looks like you can yell at me," kirishima tried joking but when bakugo did not laugh or smile he cleared his throat and explained. "There aren't many heroes that can harden their skin katsuki, that's why I went. I was able to break the barrier that was holding that family back and let them escape. When I saw the building was coming down, I just hardened up and I knew I'd be okay. A couple of scratches but I'm okay!"

Bakugo had no words. It was true that kirishima's plan was smart, but it was so risky. Right now, all bakugo could do was pull his lover into him tight and hold him. "Please, eijiro don't ever leave me. Just don't go."

Kirishima hugged bakugo back and ran his fingers threw his hair. "You know I don't like goodbyes, especially dealing with you."

Bakugo found it in his heart to smile as they stood there and held each other. Bakugo's world almost came crashing down, and it was all because kirishima wasn't with him. He couldn't live without him and kirishima couldn't live without bakugo. Even though this was one of the most touching moments in the world, kirishima was still a mess.

"Hey katsuki?"

"Hm?"

"Not so tight, it hurts, heheh"

* * *

After a couple of minutes an ambulance had shown up for kirishima. Bakugo gave him a piggy-back ride to it and loaded his boyfriend into the truck. As the began strapping kirishima's stretcher into the truck, aizawa and class 1-A swarmed around the outside of the truck.

"You're gonna be alright kirishima!" Ashido called out.

"That was beyond brave man!" sero added and kirishima laughed.

He received all sorts of love and cmpliments from all of his classmates and friends, even the ones who knew he was an idiot for what he did. However, when kirishima's eyes wondered onto aizawa he shuddered as he looked into the eyes of a clearly angry teacher.

"Heyyy aizawa! How bout we forget this ever happened seeing that everything worked out in the end, huh?" kirishima chuckled trying to persuade him. It clearly didn't work.

"You ignored my rules, ended up hurting yourself bad, and your hospital bill is going to be sent to UA to deal with. I would expel you right now kirishima," aizawa said causing kirishima to hold his breath. "But those injuries are enough of a punishment. You'll be out of school for while so I don't have to deal with your nonsense you fool! But other than that, good work."

Kirishima ran his hand threw his hair and exhales deeply in relief. Aizawa walked away to speak with mount lady and a punch of girls started to crowd the ambulance. Kirishima didn't know any of them, but from the way there clothes were stained he figured they must've been in the building that fell. Bakugo listened carefully from the inside the ambulance, sitting behind kirishima.

"E-Excuse me, were you the boy who ran in and helped that lady?" One girl asked with a worried expression.

"Yea, that's me" kirishima smiled and chuckled.

"And her boys?!" another girl in the back asked.

Kirishima nodded. "Yup, I did my best!"

The girls immediately started to blush and cheer. There high pitched voices started to annoy bakugo so he stood up and walked to kirishima's side.

"Y-Your real strong mister, by any chance do you have a-"

"Nope, no silly girlfriend." Bakugo cut the next girl off before grabbing a fist full of kirishima's hair and kissing him roughly. The kiss only lasted seconds but it was still enough to make kirishima's heart melt and face flushed. "But he does have a boyfriend."

"W-W-Wait…you two…are…?" A different girl pointed to both of the boys as her face lit up in surprise.

"Yup! And would you believe me if I told you I was the bottom?!" kirishima laughed and leaned against bakugo who was smirking.

Bakugo hoped that kissing kirishima would help him get a rise out of the girls and make it clear that they needed to back off. However, the girls faces went from shocked, to delighted, to real excited. Suddenly they started screaming and tried reaching for BOTH kirishima and bakugo.

Bakugo quickly closed the doors of the ambulance and yelled to the driver to hit the gas. When they were far enough, bakugo and kirishima calmed down. Bakugo turned to kirishima who was already staring at him with his usual smile.

"Don't leave me."

"Never."


	10. Kirishima's Guardian

Kirishima's road to recovery was going to be long. Upon arrival at the hospital, a doctor had informed kirishima that he had six broken bones, a spranged ankle, and his left eye would be swollen for a while. The doctor also informed Kirishima that he had two options: either stay in the hospital and be treated by a nurse or he could go home and be treated by a guardian or family member, but only after a few day spent in the hospital. Kirishima chose the second option, knowing that there would be someone begging to let him take care of him.

So after a full week, kirishima was cleared to go home; he just needed to stay home for an additional week to rest up and let his eye heal fully. Kirishima told the doctor that his boyfriend, bakugo would be taking care of him while his mom was at work, and he said it was fine. But of course, bakugo turned it into much more. He brought in a signed note from the doctor to give to aizawa stating he was allowed to miss a week of school to take care of someone in need. The person being in need, was kirishima.

So now here kirishima was, sitting on his couch wrapped in bandages listening to bakugo go over rules that he made for kirishima to follow. He didn't want him getting hurt or reopening any wounds. Kirishima thought it was going to be fun to have his boyfriend around 24/7 but at the moment, this was looking like a nightmare.

"Rule number seven: You're not going outside unless it's to die! I'll kill you myself!" Bakugo yelled. "Number eight: don't carry any heavy things until your fifth or sixth day of healing! By then you should be able to move around just a tad more freely."

"Lucky me" kirishima cooed sarcastically as he put his feet up on the table in front of the couch. He didn't expect bakugo to care but he was completely thrown off by his reaction.

"Skippin down to number eleven: No body parts where they shouldn't be! As in no hands touching the floor, no face too close to the TV, and no feet on the table!"

Kirishima groaned and placed his feet back on the floor. He rubbed his temple and waited for bakugo's next rule. "Back to rule number nine: I will be making all of your foods, you can have whatever as long as it's healthy you got it?!"

"Katsukiii!" kirishima yelled as he reached forward and grabbed bakugo's rules from him. He tossed them aside somewhere and grinned at his boyfriend. "What the hell man? Let's do something fun instead!"

"Fun for you is usually doing something that's slight dangerous or slightly annoying to others like pranks." Bakugo stated and kirishima laughed.

"Yea! Let's do that!"

"No." bakugo said simply and kirishima pouted.

"Katsukiii, we have the entire week to ourselvesss! I wanted this to be fun, you can't coop me up like this forever!" kirishima whined and gave bakugo a sad face hoping it would work.

"Sorry riot, but you gotta get better the safe way." Bakugo stated and walked towards the kitchen. Clearly kirishima's pout didn't work, but he had a new plan.

From the kitchen, bakugo still had a pretty good view of kirishima sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He looked at his boyfriend and the back at the kitchen counter. There was chips, drinks, cookies, and fruits left out. Bakugo knew kirishima probably was going to want a cookie or bag of chips, but he knew he liked fruit too. Bakugo looked back at the coach and saw kirishima was still there. He turned his attention back to a container of watermelon and opened it. He took some of the cold pieces out, put them into a bowl, and started heading towards the living room.

"Alright riot, eat thi-" bakugo was cut short when he saw kirishima was no longer on the couc. In fact, he didn't see him anywhere. "Riot? Riot!"

Bakugo heard the sound of muffled laughter and he realized his boyfriend was trying to play some stupid game with him. He growled and quickly looked around. He looked under the couch, behind the TV and in the fridge but didn't find kirishima. It was when from the corner of his eye bakugo noticed something moving by the front door, he turned and saw kirishima trying to sneak out.

"Hey!" bakugo yelled. Kirishima snapped his head towards him and quickly began to make his escape. He laughed when he saw that bakugo quickly followed him. "You shouldn't be running, I made a rule for that dumbass!"

"And I ignored your stupid rule! Come on, have fun!" kirishima yelled as bakugo chased him threw the house.

They ran around for quite some time, with kirishima laughing each step of the way. Everytime bakugo thought he had kirishima, he'd make a sharp turn and get away. "Gosh, just stay still! You can't get away from me!"

"Really? This is my house! I know every hiding spot in this place!" kirishima said and made another sharp turn. When bakugo followed him, he was shocked to see kirishima was gone! It was almost as if he was a ghost.

"Oi, where are you riot. Don't fuck with me" bakugo growled looking around for any movements.

"My, you really are like a dragon!" Kirishima said from behind bakugo. Bakugo spun around to see kirishima leaning against the doorframe they literally just ran threw. "Some of our mates felt that's what animal you'd be if you were one, I can definitely see why!"

Kirishima laughed and ran off again, and bakugo ran after him. "Eijirooo! Get back here!"

"You come here!" kirishima yelled and played another trick on bakugo.

This was becoming unbelievable. Everytime, bakugo thought he had kirishima trapped, it was really kirishima who had bakugo. He continued to play mind games with him and have him chase him all through the house. If bakugo was begin honest, he was actually having fun. He hadn't been challenged like this in a while and messing with his boyfriend was great, but he still needed kirishima to be safe.

There finally came a point, where bakugo found a flaw in kirishima's game. When kirishima had hid again, bakugo went looking for him, but not the way kirishima expected him too. Instead, bakugo found kirishima, but he wasn't aware of it yet. Bakugo smirked evilly and slowly crept up on kirishima. When he was close enough he pounce on the other boy.

"Got you!" bakugo was able to pin kirishima down onto the couch where they started. He huffed and smirked down at his love. "I told you, you couldn't get away."

Kirishima laughed and raised one brow. "You can't possibly tell me that wasn't fun"

Bakugo shrugged and smirked. "It wasn't so bad."

"And the best part is?"

Bakugo looked down at kirishima and noticed nothing different, but that was a good thing. "You're fine."

"I'm completely fine." Kirishima smiled with bakugo.

* * *

For the rest of the day, bakugo was actually able to calm down. He decided to bend his rules a bit and let kirishima havea little fun. Nothing too crazy that could get him hurt, but enough fun so that he'd be satisfied. And even if kirishima did get a little scratch, it wouldn't effect him much seeing he could just harden up.

So, the rest of there day was pretty nice. They played video games and constantly argued who was the best player even though bakugo constantly lost. They made all sorts of little snacks that wouldn't mess with kirishima's diet plan and bakugo allowed him to have at least two cookies a day. The had there usual rough housing fights where they'd pull each others hair and hit each other, but just not as rough which kirishima was okay with. In the end, bakugo decided he was going to sleep over which kirishima loved. He had quickly set up his bed so that him and his boyfriend could sleep together.

After calling his mom, taking a shower, and putting on some sleeping clothes, bakugo hopped into bed with kirishima. As usual kirishima just turned to bakugo and stared with wide eyes.

"Something's wrong with you." Bakugo stated closing his eyes.

"Well, if there was anything going on with me it would be you, but I wouldn't say its wrong." Kirishima cooed and snuggled up next to bakugo. "I'm surprised you don't find me gross with all these bandages and my eye like this."

"I'm surprised you don't find me obnoxious seeing I'm always aggressive and yelling most of the time." Bakugo stated back flinging his arm over kirishima's shoulder.

Kirishima took a deep breath of bakugo's scent and closed his eyes. "I could never find you obnoxious."

"And I could never find you gross." Bakugo stated. He felt kirishima pushing something into his side. When he opened his eyes he saw kirishima's face buried deep into him. "Hey! Stop that you're gonna suffocate yourself!"

"Then this is truly the best way to go, you smell so goood!"

"Get off! Damn it riot!"


	11. Kirishima's Cure

"GOD DAMMIT!" Bakugo yelled "I was so close!"

Now that all the students lived in the dorms, things have really changed for them. They were able to always be in contact with one another, train together, and wake each other up for school. Life in the dorms was great and there weren't that many flaws. However, one big flaw came with one big quirk.

Sometimes the guys or girls would have study session sleepovers. They'd all study and train together in either someone's room or the lounge, and then they'd all get sleeping bags and pillows to sleep there. This was great and fun at times, the only issue was a certain someone was a little loud around night. Bakugo would have these random habits of getting upset about his performances during training and he would go off about it.

His little tantrums could go on for a straight hour if he wanted, keeping everyone out of there sleep. Some people like izuku, todoroki, and sato would try to sleep through it. Usually kaminari and sero would keep embracing katsuki's outbreaks with questions and jokes for fun, while tenya would shun them. Everyone tried dealing with it in there own way, but one thing was for sure:

Nobody would get more frustrated then kirishima.

Kirishima was clearly a real energetic outgoing guy who worked hard during the day to be a great hero, so at night he loved a good rest. It made his skin crawl whenever he'd have to hear bakugo screaming and yelling about what he could've done better and how others were terrible at times with training. What pisses him off the most is that bakugo usually sleeps with him so he's right in his ear with the yelling. Kirishima usually lets bakugo slide with a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them. He usually had two way of dealing with him: First the fun way.

"I can't BELIEVE Aizawa cut off my match with you deku!" bakugo was yelling in izuku's face one night. "I was so close to kicking your ass before that stupid buzzer went off!"

"Heheh, o-okay, easy now kacchan" izuku smiled nervously and put his hands up in defense. He looked around for help from his classmates, but only received giggles from both kaminari, sero, and mineta.

"Wow izuku, you really moved fast today" sero said as he held back his laughs with his friends knowing what he just did.

"S-Sero!" izuku whined.

"BULLSHIT! You learned to move fast off of me! You copied one of my techniques and don't tell me it's a sign of admiration or a stupid compliment!" bakugo shouted.

"Bakugo, is there any way you could talk about this tomorrow?" todoroki was woken out of his sleep and had to ask.

"NO! This is something I need to say now!" bakugo shouted in went on.

In the corner, kirishima was under his sheets with his head shoved under his pillow. He was trying his best to fall asleep, but every time his boyfriend got too loud he was shook up again. He groaned while he twisted and turned but nothing worked. The sound of bakugo yelling was killing him. When katsuki's voice got two times louder, kirishima shot up out of his covers and walked towards bakugo who was basically shouting in izuku's pale face. He knew what he had to do to calm him down.

"Come with me" kirishima stated as he grabbed bakugo's hand and pulled him away from izuku, who fell back onto his sheets in relief.

"Wha?! But I'm not done talking with that-"

"Just come on." Kirishima said and yawned. He dragged bakugo out of the lounge and up the steps towards his room. Once they were in it, kirishima pushed bakugo into the room and locked the door behind him.

"Oi, riot! What's gotten into-" bakugo was cut short when he saw kirishima bend on his knees and pull his shorts down. "Heh, what do you think you're doing?"

Kirishima looked up at bakugo with a glare on his face. "You're annoying at night, I can never sleep when you yell so this is what usually calms you down." Without another word, kirishima freed bakugo's half had member from his boxers. "And apparently just hearing me say that makes you happy."

"Just shut up and suck it" bakugo grinned and moved his hips forward. Kirishima grinned back and gently kissed katsuki's tip. He loved planting kisses all over him and he knew bakugo loved when he did it, because it was simply so cute. Kirishima also had sharp teeth so he always made sure he was careful. He swirled his tongue around bakugo for a minute of so, which made him rock hard. Once it was clear bakugo couldn't take anymore teasing, he put most of bakugo in his mouth.

Kirishima couldn't help but blush when he felt his boyfriend throb in his mouth. As embarrassing as it was, he loved doing it. He knew he'd do anything to make bakugo happy and so far he was succeeding. Kirishima continued to lick and suck to the best of his abilty, even though the feeling of bakugo staring made it harder.

Pretty soon, bakugo got greedy. He began to thrust into kirishima's mouth on a easy rhythm, but it soon became more aggressive. Kirishima could feel that he was becoming more rough and tried to pull away a little, only to have bakugo grab him tightly by the hair to hold him in place.

"Don't try runnin' away" bakugo growled as he rammed into kirishima's mouth with no remorse. Kirishima looked up at his boyfriend and saw that he was clearly in heaven, so he did his best to take it. With one last powerful thrust, bakugo came down kirishima's throat, causing his eyes to water. "Fuck" bakugo cursed as he road out his orgasm. When he was finally done, he released his boyfriend and watched him cough and wheeze.

Kirishima took deep breaths before looking back up at bakugo. "Better?" he asked.

Bakugo looked at kirishima's face and grinned. He was still a little red and his tongue stuck out. "Much better." Hearing that kirishima smiled.

After they boy got themselves together, they returned to the lounge where some of there friends were still awake. "Hey guys!" kaminari waved to them and izuku flinched.

"O-Oh boy" he said to himself, but he was surprised to see that bakugo wasn't even paying attention to him. Instead he went right to the area kirishima and he was sleeping and crashed. Within seconds he was fast asleep. "Huh?"

"Woah! What did you do to him Eijiro?" Mineta asked in surprise.

Kirishima chuckled and went to lay next to bakugo. "We just had a little conversation, that's all. Night guys!" he said and wrapped himself in blankets.

Mineta turned to both sero and kaminari. He connected two of his fingers making a hole, and he repeatedly put another one threw it. He grinned as his friends laughed, but they were unaware that they had woken todoroki up.

"Go to sleep" he said darkly with flames in his eyes.

"Y-You got it!" Mineta responded and all four boys went to wrap themselves in blankets too.

Kirishima laughed and soon fell asleep. This was one of the fun ways of making bakugo quiet. But sometimes, kirishima liked to use the way that was just much easier.

"I'm gonna be the number one hero! None of you slackers!" Bakugo had started screaming again on a different night. "I don't belong in the same category as you losers!"

"Harsh." Ojiro grinned and tokoyami agreed.

Once again, kirishima found himself tossing and turning in his sleep space trying his best to fall asleep. He had had a really long day and he really needed this rest. As of right now the only thing standing in his way was bakugo's mouth, and it was aggravating. "You wanna fight?!" bakugo boomed once again.

"I don't think anyone offered to fight katsuki" sato lightly chuckled. "I'm almost sure you just want to train some more."

"But if you were going to fight, who would you choose?!" Sero asked instigating the situation.

"Either that idiot deku or half-n-half over there!" Bakugo yelled and headed straight for todoroki seeing izuku had a piece of him the other day. "You hear me?!"

"In all honesty, it's all I can hear. I didn't do anything either by the way, I'm just sitting here waiting for you to finish your rant so I can sleep." Todoroki said real calmly. Kirishima was able to close his eyes and slowly drift off thanks to how calm and quiet todoroki was. "Also, you're always having these rants about being the number one hero. What if me or izuku really do become the number one hero? Are you gonna, like, kill us or something?"

Kirishima had just about dozed off once todoroki finished his question.

"WHAT YOU SAY?!" bakugo shouted at the top of his lungs and kirishima's eyes shot open. "YOU and that LOSER DEKU won't surpass me! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

Kirishima just about had enough. He calmly stood up, stretched a bit, and then slowly walked over to bakugo who failed notice. "LISTEN half-n-half, you may have a pretty useful quirk but MINE is BETTER! You're LUCKY you weren't feeling it when we fought during the festival! And you call that a FIGHT?! What was that about?! I'm willing to BET you think that I'M-"

Bakugo words were cut off when kirishima used his quirk to harden his fist and punch him right in the back of the head. Every boy gasped as bakugo's body tensed up, before he collapsed on the ground. Sero, Kaminari, Izuku, and Mineta covered there mouths out of fear of what they just seen. Todoroki's eyes widened as he tried to process what just happened.

Breaking the silence, bakugo began to lightly snore and that indicated to everyone he was alive. Kirishima bent down and gripped both of bakugo's arms. He slowly dragged his body like a corpse to his bed and placed katsuki in it. He then got down and wrapped himself and bakugo in their blankets and snuggled into him. The room was still silent so kirishima opened one eye to look at his friends.

"I'm sure he'll be alright in the morning" kirishima said and yawned. "Good night guys!"

Yea, bakugo's way of being calmed down can alter at times, but in the end, he was always silent.

* * *

 **Lol, i enjoyed writing this one, just felt like saying.**


	12. Kirishima's Distraction

"Nooo," kirishima whined hard. "Don't goo"

"I have to eijiro."

"Don't gooo!"

"I gotta go now!"

"Don't goooooo!"

Kirishima clung on tight to bakugo's leg as he walked to kirishima's front door. He had been prepared for this day for a while, but he still couldn't help but whine as bakugo was saying goodbye. "Don't gooo katsuki!"

"I have to see Lily!" bakugo said as he dragged his heavy leg holding kirishima to the door. He had told kirishima at least twenty times that he was going to spend the weekend at lily's house and see her and her family. He knew kirishima would be sad to see him go, but he didn't expect him to be a complete mess. "It's only three days you idiot!"

"That's three days without seeing your face!" kirishima plied looking up at bakugo with wide sad eyes. "And three days without you talking to me, and three days without sex!"

Bakugo smirked down at kirishima. "What're you talking about riot, we get to fuck every day."

"I know, but if we really wanted to we could. Now that you're going away, we couldn't if we wanted to! Don't you see?!" Kirishima whined and squeezed bakugo's leg tighter.

Katsuki sighed before opening the front door. "Come here." Kirishima slowly released bakugo and stood to his feet. He wasn't going to cry, but it was clear that he was really sad to see katsuki go. Bakugo pulled kirishima in for one more kiss. Kirishima wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled them together. It was amazing that someone like bakugo could turn someone like him into mush. He loved it.

Bakugo broke the kiss causing kirishima to whimper, but he ran his fingers through his hair to calm him down. "I'll see your cute ass later."

"Bye katsuki, tell lily I said hi and have fun." Kirishima said and bakugo was off.

Kirishima stood outside and watched as katsuki hoped in the back of his parent's car. He waved to both Mr. and Mrs. bakugo and watched as they started the engine. When the car drove off, kirishima did his best not to chase after it. "Have fun…but come back home to me soon."

* * *

"Gaaaaaah!" kirishima whined as he covered his face with a pillow. "This suuuucks!"

"Oh come on!" Ashido said sitting in kirishima's beanbag chair. "It's only gonna be one more day, he comes back Monday morning right?

"Yea…but still" kirishima sulked. He decided to invite ashido over, because as his closest female friend, he hoped she could make him feel better. The first day without bakugo wasn't exactly the easiest; in fact it was way too long and dragged out and kirishima knew he couldn't do that again. Luckily for kirishima, ashido was more than happy to come over.

"Don't be sad eijiro, he's gonna come back of course" ashido said scrolling through a magazine.

"Uuugh, I just miss him so much!" kirishima wailed and threw his head back onto his bed. "I need a distraction, that's why I called you over today."

Ashido put her magazine down to the side and looked at her friend. She couldn't believe that it's only been a day and kirishima was a sopping mess without him. Most people would've said he was being a baby, but she found it cute how much kirishima missed the hot headed bakugo. She grinned. "I know exactly what'll cheer you up!" she said and took out her phone to text a couple of people.

"What?" Kirishima asked looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

Ashido did not answer; instead she forced kirishima to get dressed in going out clothes and she dragged him from his home towards the school. Kirishima questioned her and grumbled most of the way. He usually loved hanging out and going on adventures with ashido, but today he wasn't sure if he felt like doing any running around today.

"Pinkyyy," kirishima continued to cry. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, if you must know," ashido dragged kirishima a little closer to the school. "We're here to see them!"

Kirishima looked at her confused but then turned his attention to the front of the school, where he saw some of his friends from class 1-A walking out. "Hey Eijiro buddy!" Kaminari was the first to speak.

"Uh, hey guys!" Kirishima smiled at them before tilting his head in confusion. "What're you doing here? It's Sunday."

A couple of the guys snickered causing kirishima to become even more confused. Mineta and kaminari started to walk towards kirishima and everyone else spread out, including ashido.

"Well you see my friend, ashido had contacted all of us saying that you were feeling a little down." Mineta said.

"Yea, that's right. Bakugo has been gone for two days already and he's not coming back until tomorrow morning." Kirishima said trying his best not to sulk anymore.

"Wellll! We thought we would know a good cure for your sadness!" Kaminari said as he stopped right in front of kirishima.

Suddenly, kirishima felt something at his feet. When he looked down he was surprised and confused to see some of mineta's grape balls on his legs causing him to become stuck. "Hm?"

"Nothing makes me feel better than having my blood rush!" Kaminari stated and reached out his hand to touch kirishima. Immediately he shocked him hard enough for kirishima to jump and flinch.

"OW, WHAT THE-" Before kirishima got a chance to finish his sentence, momo had created some sort of cannon that shot balls of clay into kirishima's face.

"Sorry eijiro! Nothing personal!" she said before running off.

"Urk! Urrmm!" kirishima struggled for a moment to take the clay off and when he finally managed to he worked on getting mineta's quirk off of him. "You guys are crazy! What the hell are you…oh crap"

Kirishima cut himself off when he noticed a large dome being built around him. It took him a minute to realize it was ice, which could've only meant on thing. "Todoroki! Let me out! What's going on?!"

"Honestly, I would love to so that I could go home," todoroki stated and yawned. "But the rest of the class felt this was a good idea, so here I am."

"What about this is a good idea?!"

"You'll see, now don't panic I won't use my left side for any of this."

"Tch!" Kirishima sucked his teeth and hardened his arms. He ran up to a section on the dome and started to bang his fist against it. Surely, it started to crack quite easily, which meant todoroki didn't make it so thick.

Once kirishima was out, he looked around for his friends but didn't see anyone. However, he jumped once again when he felt a shock run threw his body. "OUCH! Geez!" kirishima yelled and watched as kaminari ran from behind him.

Kirishima started to head in that direction to chase after kaminari, however something moving like lightening got up under his feet and tripped him. Kirishima came crashing down on his side with a grunt. He sighed heavily before quickly sitting up. He looked around but there was nothing there. He stood up and dusted himself off. To his surprise, the minute kirishima moved his foot the thing came once again and swept him off his feet.

"Ugh!" This time when he landed on his back, kirishima was able to see a flash of green go by, and he knew exactly what was happening. "Izuku." He growled.

Kirishima quickly stood to his feet again. It took him three more times to get knocked down to get it right. For the last time, he stood up and dusted himself off. This time he didn't move; he just waited calmly and very still for the slightest sign of movement. The minute he seen it, he reacted quicker than lightening. When izuku went to knock down his feet again, kirishima was able to quickly scoop of izuku by his shirt and hold him tight. He made sure he couldn't get away by hardening his hand and wrapping it around izuku's arms.

Kirishima lifted izuku up and glared into his eyes. Izuku could do nothing but giggle nervously and smile. "S-Sorry eijiro, no hard feelings."

"Izuku what is-" kirishima started to ask but a gust of wind came and distracted him. Kirishima saw something moving just as quick as izuku, but this time is was making a circle around him. He soon came to realize that something was a someone named tenya, who was clearly some sort of distraction, but for what exactly?

Kirishima noticed that tenya was indeed making a circle around him, but the circle was slowly getting smaller and smaller. Kirishima had to think quick or else he might've gotten kicked by tenya when he reached him. Suddenly kirishima remembered what he was holding in his hands. He waited for tenya to run a couple more rounds and get closer to him. Then, with perfect timing, kirishima threw izuku right at him, causing him to stop circling and fall.

Tenya expected a lot from kirishima, but he didn't expect him to toss another human izuku crashed into tenya, he yelled "Uncalled for!" while izuku said "Might've deserved that one!"

Kirishima took a moment to breath before looking around for his friends who were hiding. "Can someone please tell me what's going- OW!" Kirishima received another shock from kaminari who began to run away giggling. "Get back here!"

Suddenly kirishima felt a tap on his shoulder, and then seconds later he was floating. "W-Woah, wha?!" kirishima looked around and noticed uraraka who was smiling an waving up at him.

"Hi eijiro!" she said before releasing kirishima and watching him fall face first to the ground.

"Urrrgg…" kirishima groaned as he tried getting himself together. Suddenly he felt another tap and he was going up again. "Oh no…wait, wait, wait!"

Uraraka dropped him and waited for him to recover from the blow, before she quickly walked over and tapped him again. Back and forth, kirishima was dropped from different heights and he knew he had to quickly find a way to get her to cut it out.

Kirishima didn't know why his friends were putting him through so much, but he had to admit it was really getting his blood and muscles going. He figured seeing how they keep approaching him with different techniques one by one, he was going to have to deal with all of class 1-A before the day was over.

Well, maybe not everyone. While kirishima was sent floating up once again, he did notice ashido sitting under a tree on her phone. It looked like she was texting someone and when she was done she put her phone away and took out the magazine she was reading earlier. Kirishima groaned as he went rear first into the ground.

What could've been more important to ashido then helping kirishima out right now?!

* * *

After a good amount of hours, kirishima's body was basically begging for him to cut it out. He had switched from his hardening modes over forty times within the last several hours and he was beyond sore. He had took all he could take.

As all of class 1-A came charging at kirishima, he held up his hands in surrender and protest. "STOOOP!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and everyone did as they were told. He dropped his arms and fell to his knees breathing really heavy. Kirishima couldn't go on any longer like this. He had taken a good amount of blows from tokoyami's dark shadow, he dealt with sero's tape, he fought with shoji and his tail, and he had taken over a thousand bolts from kaminari the whole way through.

"I can't do this anymore!" kirishima yelled as he caught his breath. "At first this was fun but now it's tiring! Look, the suns going down. Were you going to keep me hear all night to fight each one of you?!"

Most of class 1-A looked up and saw the sunset. "Wow, such nice colors." Todoroki stated.

"Forget the colors!" kirishima said and waved his arms. "I'm tirrred and I wanna go home to sleep! This was too intense for my liking and I'm ready to end it. But I need to know why you guys did it!"

Kirishima was too busy trying to look for answers in his friends faces to notice the sound of a car pulling up behind him and that ashido was no longer sitting by the tree. Pretty soon, all of class 1-A started to giggle. "What's so funny?!"

"You're right eijiro" Uraraka stated.

"We had pushed you real hard today, but look at it this way: you got in a great amount of training and you've forgotten that bakugo is gone." Tenya stated and kirishima gasped.

He was right, his beloved katsuki had completely slipped his mind. Kirishima was so busy rolling, dodging, and fighting that he forgot he was hours closer to seeing his boyfriend again. "Oh wow.." he mumbled. "You guys did this so I would be distracted."

Class 1-A smiled and nodded. Kirishima found himself smiling too. He really did belong to the best class ever. "Thanks guys, that was brutal but worth it."

"Well, don't go thanking us yet!" jiro said and kirishima tilted his head in confusion.

"We haven't given you your reward yet for lasting so long." Tsuyu said. "Take a look." Kirishima looked around but didn't see anything, but he froze when he heard it.

"Oi, did you give up riot?" an all too familiar voice said. Kirishima's eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. 'There's no way' he thought to himself, but when he quickly turned around, he was beyond surprised to see his beloved boyfriend leaning against his moms car. "You shouldn't be surrendering to these losers."

"Harsh." Ojiro said but kirishima couldn't fight the smile that crept up on his face and the laugh that escaped his heart.

"K..K…KATSUKI!" Kirishima yelled at the top of his lungs with tears in his eyes. He struggled to fully stand up on his feet, mainly because he was still sore and he was trying to run when he wasn't even fully up yet. But once he made his way to bakugo he threw himself at him and clung on tight for dear life. Bakugo squeezed him back ad kirishima couldn't help but laugh more out of pure joy.

"Hey eijiro, you missed me?"

"OF COURSE!" Kirishima yelled and basically climbed into katsuki's arms. "But how?! When?! Why are you back so early?!

"Well, pinky over there told me how bad you were missing me and lily told me she had actually had enough of me so she didn't mind me going home early. I packed up and immediately came back to you." Bakugo grinned and it earned him another joyful laugh from his boyfriend and a dozen kisses all over his face.

"Oh good! Good, good, good, good, good, good! I'm so glad you're back!" Kirishima said and turned to ashido, who was leaning against the other side of the car. "Thanks Pinky you're the best, you really are!"

Ashido scoffed and flippd her hair. "I know thaaat! But you're welcome kirishima" she said and gave him a warm smile.

"Why are you all sweaty?" bakugo asked and kirishima gripped his boyfriends shoulders.

"Oh katsuki, it was awful! All of our friends started to fight me for training but also to distract me from thinking of you. It was a nice gesture, but they had me fighting for seven hours straight!"

"Seven hours?!" Katsuki snapped and turned to his classmates. "I told pinky two would be enough! Why'd you morons go and make him exert himself, huh?!"

"W-Wha? Ashido never mentioned tha-"

"Oi, Riot! Who caused you the most trouble?!" bakugo turned back to his boyfriend forgetting about sero's comment.

Without hesitation kirishima pointed to kaminari. "Denki did! He shocked me like fifty times! I nearly passed out once!"

"WHAT?!" Katsuki yelled and immediately ran after kaminari, who turned pale and began to run for his life.

Kirishima watched bakugo blow up everything in sight to get to kaminari and he couldn't of been more in love. "He's perfect for me Pinky, he's just perfect."

Ashido giggled nervously and watched along with the rest of there friends, as kaminari shouted with fear.


	13. Kirishima's Day Off

Everyone knows that one of the hardest working set of students in UA is class 1-A. Everyday they fight, work, and sweat to become the best heroes they can possibly be. Some days it's tough while others it's easy, but they make sure to get the job done.

That's why when Aizawa told them they'd have the day off, everyone was super excited and relieved, even katsuki. Seeing that it was only one day they'd have off, they knew they'd have to make it worth it. Everyone gathered around and started shouting ideas the day before there break.

"The movies!" Mina yelled "I want to see something horrifying!"

"I'm not good with horror mina." Koda stated nervously.

"And I prefer a different genre," Tenya stated and mina pouted. "How about the mall, we can shop for more school equipment."

"Errr, tenya that's not exactly fun." Izuku stated.

"I would like to stay home and read." Todoroi stated and kaminari laughed while patting him on the back.

"No way bud." He stated and kirishima gasped when he came up with the most perfect idea.

"Let's go to the beach!" he shouted and everyone's faces lit up. "We haven't gone yet as a class, it'll be fun!"

"Yea!" all of class 1-A shouted and kirishima smirked. He turned to bakugo who smiled at him to say he was proud that kirishima had done good.

* * *

The next day, they were all gathered at the beach in the morning. There was so much that they all wanted to do that they knew it would be a good idea to come early so that it all could get done. The beach had a couple of others roaming around but there was still more than enough room for them. They had clean bathrooms to use and clean beach tables to eat at.

The first thing they did was set up there towels. Toru came up with the idea of trying to set up there towels so that they could spell UA. It was a cute idea to the girls and even though some of the boys felt it was silly they were still forced to do it anyway. In the end, it most certainly did look cool, and everyone was still real close to one another.

The second thing they did was get in the water of course. Tenya tried giving everyone a tutorial on how to stay safe and behave at a beach but most of them like mina wasn't having it. They all had fun splashing and playing around. Kirishima stayed close to bakugo just so he could hold him and climb on his shoulders. Katsuki was having fun swinging his boyfriend around and throwing him into the water just so kirishima could beg him to do it again. The only issue that took place was that izuku had accidently hit bakugo in the face with a beach ball and katsuki decided to push him under water. Kirishima had to pry him off and scold him before making him apologize.

After, they decided to eat. They played games with there food and came up with the brilliant idea of asking todoroki to heat up some of there food. Kirishima noticed that bakugo had brought his favorite meat and he had brought bakugo's favorite meat. "Awww" kirishima sighed as he realized the sweet deed they were trying to do for each other. They switched dishes and ate each other's food, even though they both basically liked the same thing.

Later they had sand castle competitions. One challenge was to see who could build the highest. Tokoyami won this challenge because dark shadow had lend him a hand. The next one was a size competition, which sero and koda won because sero used his tape to hold his castle together and he managed to convince koda to tell seagulls to knock the other castles down. The last competition was about detail and surprisingly, kirishima and bakugo won. Even though katsuki wanted to make their castle as quick as possible, kirishima calmed him down and convinced him that there castle was going to be better than everyone else's because they'd build it with care and they'd build it with each other. Bakugo did his best to pat the sad softly while kirishima used his quirk to carve detail into it. By the time they were done there castle looked like a royal palace. Uraraka wanted a picture but kirishima had promised bakugo if they won, he could be as violent as he wanted and destroy it, which he did in a heartbeat.

* * *

As the evening came, class 1-A spent more time in the water, while most of the boys fooled around, the girls spent time floating around in circles on floaties. Everyone was at peace, but izuku suddenly noticed something was off.

"Hey…" he looked around. "Where's kacchan and kirishima?"

"Oh don't worry about them," mina stated "They…stepped out real quick." She looked over to jiro and winked causing jiro to laugh.

Meanwhile…

Kirishima moaned as bakugo kissed him fiercely. He was being rougher than he usually was. He broke the kiss to breath, but katsuki immediately pulled him back. "Katsuki…take it easy.." kirishima croaked in between the kisses.

Bakugo had him pinned along the wall in one of the stalls of the beach bathrooms. They both were extremely grateful that they were able to sneak away with mina covering them and the bathroom was beyond clean. However, they were going to mess up there stall. "No way, I had to hold back all fucking day, you're mine now."

"Heh, I've been yours, for like the past six months." Kirishima stated and wrapped his arms around bakugo.

Katsuki grinned. "You know what I meant." Bakugo leans down and licks up kirishima's neck.

"Mm-mmm.." Kirishima whimpered and clung on to his boyfriend. He rubbed himself alone bakugo and they both were still really wet so it increased the tension they were feeling.

Kirishima dug his nails in his boyfriends back as he felt bakugo slip his hands into his shorts. Kirishima squirmed and wiggled but stopped once bakugo bit down hard on his neck and pressed up against him. "Behave."

"I'm…I'm trying-ah!" eijiro was having a hard time keeping it together but he really was trying. Soon, he couldn't take it anymore. "katsuki, please…"

"Please what riot?" Bakugo gazed into his eyes and licked the other males lips. "You taste like salt."

"W-We don't have much time…and I want it!" Kirishima whined.

"Heh," katsuki smirked and spun kirishima around. The other male yelped when his shorts were pulled down and the cold air hit his rear. Without much of a warning, bakugo didn't even bother licking his fingers, he jut stuck one right into kirishima which caused the other to cry out.

"H-Hey!" he whined and katsuki grabbed him by his jaw.

"I remember you specifically telling me you wanted it like a good boy, now shut up and take it." katsuki growled and stuck another finger into his lover.

Kirishima immediately turned a dark shade of pink and moaned. He arched his back and stuck himself out to katsuki. Bakugo literally drooled at the sight. It was like he had his own personal whore who would do anything he was told. He absolutely loved it.

"This is why you'll always belong to me eijiro," bakugo said in a low menacing voice. He let go of kirishima's jaw and squeeze on his ass. "You're fucking perfect the way you are. Don't ever think you can get away from me, got it?"

Bakugo brought his hand down hard on kirishima's ass and he flinched. "Y-Yes.." he panted but he had made a mistake.

"What was that?" Bakugo growled and slapped kirishima three times harder.

The other male yelped as tears formed his eyes. He stuck out his tongue and began to drool. "Yes daddy!"

"Good boy, good good good boy riot." Bakugo praised him as he pulled down his own pants. He let out his member and took his fingers out of kirishima. Eijiro whined a bit and waited for his next source of pleasure, but it never came. He turned around and looked sadly in bakugo's eyes.

"W-Wha..?!"

"Beg." Kirishima groaned but stopped once bakugo lifted his hand over his rear once more. "Don't you dare complain."

"I…I..Katsukiiii!" kirishima whines. "Pleeeaase!"

"More," katsuki stated as he slipped himself into kirishima. The other boy immediately stuck out his tongue again as he felt his partner fill up every part of him.

"A-aaah! Deeper, deeper!" Kirishima cried but he turned to bakugo and grinned. "I wanna be punished like I did something wrong katsuki, punish me."

Bakugo growled and gripped kirishima's sides. He dug his nails into him and his hands heated as his quirk activated from the sexual tension. "You've always had a way of talking like a slut riot and you love to fucking use it against me!"

"I-I am your slut!" kirishima yelled and pushed himself back onto bakugo who grunted. "Harder katsuki, I love you!"

"Fuck" Katsuki gritted threw his teeth as he began to ram into kirishima. Lately it was starting to become a challenge for him to keep up with his boyfriends lewd comments. It seemed the more they had sex, the more twisted and perverted kirishima became. The last time they seen each other, kirishima literally showed up at bakugo's house just so he could ride him. He loved it so much he didn't break eye contact the entire time.

Kirishima was really becoming a little sex angel and bakugo was falling deeper and deeper in love with him. As he slammed into him, kirishima made no attempts to contain his moans and cries. It seemed he didn't care if someone walked in on them right now and heard what was happening. All he cared about was making sure both him and his beloved was happy.

"God I wish I could get you pregnant!" katsuki stated and felt he was close.

"Oh god!" Kirishima came hard once he heard katsuki's comment. He knew saying something like that could go a long way and that he was truly special and loved.

As kirishima came he clenched around bakugo causing him to release his seed inside of his boyfriend. Katsuki wasn't messing around; when he said he wanted to get kirishima pregnant if it was possible, he would've. Bakugo sighed and relaxed once he finished. He kissed kirishima's ear. "I love you riot."

"I love you too!" Kirishima stated and turned around to hug his boyfriend.

* * *

Katsuki returned to the beach with kirishima on his back. He saw that the sun had setted a bit and all of class 1-A was calmly floating in the water. Katsuki went to join them. He laid kirishima in a floating donut and pushed him towards his classmates while holding. Once they were close, he held onto the donut with one hand and floated in the water with the other.

"You guys have a good time?" Jiro asked and yawned as mina chuckled. Both her and ashido had clearly waited up for them.

"Yup." Katsuki simply said and closed his eyes.

Kirishima opened his and giggled. "This was one of the best school days of my life." He stated and then reached for bakugo's hand to hold.


End file.
